


A Different world

by RenMonnsera



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Smut for ALL the ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenMonnsera/pseuds/RenMonnsera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy has always loved being around the humans, they were so interesting. How they let their feelings motivate them. Mostly she just does what she is told, keep your head down, don't attract attention to yourself and you will live a long life. Easy for them to say, they aren't a witch with spastic powers. Thanks to that her brothers and herself have been isolated from others and are forced to live in the human world. Jet and Droy hate it, they're magic is from their world and it isn't as strong here. Levy on the other hand, just needs her brain and her pen. She has other abilities as well but she prefers her creation magic. Her and her brothers have been living in the human world for about ten years now, Levy is a sophomore in college and has a bunch of friends. She stays out of trouble and her uncontrollable magic has kept its cool all up until a new transfer student comes in and sits next to her in her music appreciation class. And she could tell he is far from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another day

Levy woke up on another sunny day in the busy human city of New York. She really didn't care for the loud hustle and bustle of the city but she loved sunny days that meant she could go outside and enjoy a good book or two. Stretching, she climbs out of her bed, heading downstairs to the sound of Jet and Droy arguing over breakfast. She smiled and shook her head, its always something with those two. She turned the corner to look into the small kitchen/living space that our apartment had.

"Hey guys, what are you arguing about so early in the morning?"

Both of them turned at the sound of her voice. Jet stood up immediately, and Droy went back to stuffing eggs in his mouth. I raised an eyebrow, suspicious of my siblings I folded my arms. Jet cleared his throat, as he went back to the stove and flipped some pancakes on a plate and put it on the counter.

"You know us Levy, we always argue about everything, nothing for you to worry about little sis. Now sit down and eat your breakfast you don't want to be late for school again."

He gave me a care free smile and turned back to the stove making some more pancakes for himself. Still suspicious, I looked at Droy who just shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast. I gave up on trying to figure out what my brothers were up to, not today. I looked down at the breakfast Jet gave me, peanut butter and chocolate chip pancakes with sausages dipped in syrup.

My favorite.

I shook my head as my suspicion of my brothers grew more, triggering my curiosity. Trying to ignore it, I took a bite and enjoyed the sweet, fluffy pancakes. I continued eating as both of my brothers tried to act natural, Droy having a second helping to some eggs and Jet flipping pancakes and making more bacon. My curiosity getting the best of me I asked,

"So Jet why the special breakfast?" I watched my older brother carefully as he shrugged.

"Just felt like making a nice breakfast for my favorite little sister."

He turned to face her with that carefree smile on his face, making me smile. "Uh huh, I'm your only little sister"

"Exactly" he said as he slid in a chair next to Droy.

I took my last bite of my pancake and reached over for a piece of bacon, only to get my hand lightly smacked away by Jet. "You don't have time for more, breakfast you're already five minutes late."

"Shit"

I ran back to my room dressed in an orange tanktop with some Jean shorts and red sandals. Grabbing my bag as I was walking out the door, saying bye to my brothers I quickly ran to the subway. I looked at my watch it was 8:58. Okay, the subway would take about ten minutes, then the bus ride to campus would be another five. If I ran really fast I could make it to my music appreciations class. Right now I would be taking English but I could do that class in my sleep. I could always get the notes from Lucy if I really need them. As if on a cue my cellphone rang, telling me I had a text message, sure enough it was Lucy.

"Where are you? Did you sleep in again?"

I smiled and shook my head at my best friend's text. "No, Jet made me a big breakfast and I lost track of time"

I was about to put my phone back in my bag before it went off again. "Smh, okay, I covered for you. you owe me big time."

I grinned mischievously as I texted my message "I will cat sit Happy over spring break so you and Natsu and can get some alone time. ;)"

"Oh shut up, like Natsu and I are even considering a relationship"

Not paying attention to where I was walking I bumped into a huge chest, making the person's sunglasses fall off. "Oof, I'm sorry."

I picked up his glasses and looked up to apologize again but seeing who I bumped into it made my mouth clamp shut. He was about six foot, built with nothing but muscle, dressed in dark jeans, a red shirt, and converse shoes, long, thick, black hair, sun kissed skin with piercings going down his arms nose, and eyebrows. Dark, red eyes, that were staring down at me, looking a bit annoyed. Black mixed in with bright red.

They were amazing.

The intercom in the train station went off, shaking me out of whatever trance I was in I cleared my throat and handed him his glasses. My curiosity getting the best of me I sent a wave of magic to him, to see if i could get a read on him.I didn't get much but a sense of electricity going up my arm and the faint taste of metal in the back of my mouth. The sting of shock made me yank my arm back and my face flush red in embarrassment.

Something definitely was different about him, I knew he wasn't from here, even before I used my magic. He looked too noble and proud, as if he didn't belong here, and he smelled like home.

So yeah, he definitely wasn't human.

"Sorry" I said as I walked around him careful not to bump into him again. He shrugged and continued on his way slipping his sunglasses back on. I hopped on the next subway thinking who was that guy?


	2. Birthday

I ran up the stairs of my university, Fairy Tail. Running, to my next class, out of breath and my legs burning I ran into the music building and my music appreciation professor.

"Oh my gosh, Professor Maccho I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I said as i helped him pick up his papers.

"It's fine Levy, its a great relief that one of my students takes my class seriously."

I smiled as we both walked into the half empty classroom. I walked to my chair that was closest to the big window in the classroom as Maccho went to the front of the class and wrote our weekly assignment on the board. As I was crossing my fingers hoping that it would be something that I could actually play to my fullest capability, the door swung open. I turned to see who it was that was gaining the whole attention of the class only to find that it was that guy from the train station. Getting a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach I turned back around. I still had no idea what he is so I sent another wave of magic, just to be stopped when I felt that familiar shock and I heard footsteps right next to me.

What? No, he really didn't pick the chair that was right next to mine?

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and sure enough there was tall, dark, and handsome sitting right next to me.

Wait, did I subconsciously call him handsome? Gah, what is the matter with me?

  
"Mister Redfox, how lovely it is for you to join us" Maccho said. Redfox? What an unusual name, somehow it sounded familiar. I was sure I read it from somewhere.

  
"Okay class, our assignment this week is Madness. You are to work with one of your other classmates in this class only. If you have a problem with that, get over it, we all have people we don't want to deal with. You may now get together with your partners and discuss your assignment and be ready to perform it by Thursday, Friday the latest."

  
I groaned as I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head. Nobody in my class will talk to me, they all think I'm weird and will not take me seriously. Mostly its because I'm so short and petite. I started to analyze which one of my classmates would be the least idiotic to team up with. My eyes came across to Redfox, who already had three cute girls asking him if he would be their partner. He just shrugged them off and they went away with disappointed hearts.

Well, that was a bit rude.

"Oi, whatcha say, shrimp?" I stiffened as I heard a rough, deep voice beside me. Did he really just call me shrimp? Anger making my face red, I looked at him to see he took his sunglasses off and showed those weird eyes. I looked away from him, avoiding his stare.

"I didn't say anything, and don't call me shrimp." I got up from my chair to go to the back of the room to the instrument storage. Before I got far I felt a big hand grip my wrist. I turn around, to see him holding my wrist.

"Be my partner." He didn't ask in a question but more of a statement. I yanked my wrist back as I turned on my heel to continue to walk to the storage room. I entered the storage room to get my violin, hearing footsteps behind me I turn around to see him, standing behind me.

"No" I said "I have no interest in being your partner."

"Why not? Everyone else want to be"

I smiled at him "Then get one of them to be your partner." I walked out of the room with my instrument. I didn't mean to be so rough with him, I just don't deal well when people order me around. I went up to the small stage we have in our room and stood in the middle.

"Professor?" I called to the back of the room where Maccho was sitting at his desk. He looked up at me, noticing me on the stage.

"If you would let me sir, I would like to present my assignment now." He sat back in slight surprise, then with a knowing smirk he said, "Please do Ms. McGarden, we always enjoy your performances."

I nodded my head as I brought my violin to my shoulder and laid my chin on the butt of the instrument as I stroked the strings with my bow, nice and slow at first to give a sense of peace. I stopped for a second as I flipped a switch on my violin to connect to the amps at the side of the stage as I went for quicker strokes, to give the illusion of spinning out of control. I slowed down again and just let the lowest note that I could play linger in the air. Losing myself in my music as I always did, I just let my trained muscles do the rest of the work as I continued to tell my story that nobody else can hear except for a few sad notes. I looked out through the classroom to see I had everyone's attention, especially a six foot new kid. With one last stroke I ended the song, leaving the whole room in silence. As usual nobody makes a sound, which always leaves me confused on whether they liked it or hated it. Shrugging, I turned the amp switch off just as I heard a pair of clapping hands. I look over my shoulder to see that guy clapping for me. Which encouraged everyone to clap as well, some even stood. I smiled as I did a little bow and I left the stage.

I walked back to my desk and put my instrument down, feeling the stressed out muscles in my back and shoulders more relaxed, as they always did after I played my music. Sighing, I look up and see Maccho walking up to my desk, "Beautiful performance, Levy, as always"

"Thank you, Professor" he nodded at me

"Levy, I was wondering something" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and said, "What is it, sir?"

"Have you ever considered music as your profession? You're plenty talented"

Surprised by this, I opened my mouth to answer him and then closed it again. Maccho rubbed his chin in thought, "One of my dear friends is having a seminar and she is having a talent agent drop by, I was thinking if you were interested, I could get you in."

Excitement bubbled in my chest, I never considered music being a career I was going to be happy enough to be a writer or a librarian, anything to deal with books. But this seminar could be fun, and it could add to my human experience. Biting my lip in excitement, I said, "That would be awesome Professor, thank you."

He smiled and said, "Don't mention it, I will let my friend know then I will give you the details." I nodded, Maccho was about to turn around, he snapped his fingers, as if he had forgotten something and said,

"Oh and Levy?"

"Yes?"

"Could you be Mister Redfox's partner, he's new and since you're already done with yours I believe you would be the most help to him." I opened my mouth to tell him I would prefer not to but he stopped me by saying thanks and hiding away in his office. Great.

"Looks like teach paired us together" I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard his gruffy voice behind me. I turned around, collected myself. Looking at his face, my earlier irritation returned,

"Warn a girl next time you pop out of nowhere" I grumbled. He chuckled, I almost smiled at the weird "gihi" that came from the tall brute.

"So your place or mine, partner?"

"Excuse me?" I said as my face flushed red, he looked down at me.

"To start on my assignment, I was wondering if you wanted to work on it at my place or yours?"

I nodded in relief. Since this guy wasn't human there was no way I was going to let him in at my place when I don't even know what he is. Could be a goblin, demon or a dragon, anything that I wouldn't want in my house.

"I guess we can use yours, since your assignment and all" he shrugged and said, "Okay, gimme your cell number"

I rolled my eyes at his command, "So bossy" I mumbled.

He extended his phone to me, I typed in my number in the notes section, giving it back to him I said, "Here text me so I can have your number."

He nodded "Sure thing" I nodded back to him, I turned back to my desk to put my violin back in its case.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, slightly startled I fished it out and looked at the screen. "It's Gajeel btw"

I looked up to see "Gajeel" looking at me waving his phone, I rolled my eyes and typed "Levy, Are you serious? You're practically sitting next to me" his phone then buzzed, he read it and shrugged.

A few seconds earlier my phone buzzed again "Apartment 3B. 6. Dont be late ;)"

What the hell is with the winky face? I looked over to him to see his ears had headphones in them.

Sighing, I typed "Which building? We are in New York after all"  
His phone buzzed and he glanced at me and typed, seconds later my phone went off, I unlocked the screen and had to reread it twice to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. "Same building as yours, see you then neighbor"

Ah great, so if he is something big and nasty he already knew where I lived. It must be my birthday. I frowned at that thought, oh yeah, ...it kinda is.

The bell rang signaling that the class has ended. I gathered my bag and headed towards the door. That's why Jet and Droy were acting weird this morning. They always try to make this day feel better, despite the fact it was the same day that we got banished from our home and was separated from our parents. And that it was my fault why we were here. Our own people kicking us out because they were afraid of my unusual powers. My eyes started to feel itchy as they filled with tears. No no. You're not going to cry here, Levy McGarden. Before I could get far I felt a huge hand grab the straps of my tanktop. "HEH!" I grabbed at the person's wrist and they lifted me off of the ground.

"Hey! Put me down, you jerk"

"Oi, no need to call me names." My face flushed red as Gajeel put me back on my feet facing him, I looked away from him.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Why ya crying?" I wiped my face with the back of my hand,

"Long story" I looked back up at his face. All the way up to his eyes, his face was in his natural scowl. I think it was supposed to be intimidating. Supposed to anyway. After a brief moment Gajeel tched and looked away "Look shorty, whatever your problem is I don't care enough about it to sit here and try to dig it out of you. Make sure you have it dealt with before six."

Anger boiled in my chest, I reached up and grabbed his chin and using some of my magic, I pulled him down to my level.

"Now you listen here, whatever my "problem" is its really none of your business. I will deal with it whenever I want and stop with the height nicknames. They aren't cute and they really piss me off my name is Levy, if you cant handle that then don't bother talking to me."

I let go of his chin and walked away, reveling in the look of surprise on his face and ignoring the slight blush. How dare he say that! He is so cold and mean. I just...GAH... That's it I'm going home. I walked out of the main building only to run into Lucy and Natsu. Natsu had his arm over Lucy, who was laughing at something Natsu said.

"Oh hey. Levy!"

Lucy quickly jumped out from under Natsu's arm leaving Natsu with a frown on his face. Aw the poor guy. If only he told her how he actually felt and she did the same thing they would both be happier in the long run. Oh well, I guess it will come with time.

"Hey Lu"

"Where are you headed off to?"

I forced a smile and said, "Home, I have a feeling Jet and Droy are up to something"

Lucy nodded "Probably, aren't they always butting heads?" I nodded

"First thing in the morning they were arguing over something"

Lucy shook her head "Honestly what are you going to do with those two?"

I shrugged "Love them for who they are because that's what family do"

Lucy smiled and hugged me "We will talk later" she whispered in my ear when she broke the hug she squeezed my hand twice letting me know that she knew something was wrong. I smiled "Thanks Lu" "No problem" Lucy ran back to Natsu just as I took two steps away I heard them bickering. Shaking my head at those two I grinned. Soon. I hope they happen soon. Someone can always have that sense of sunshine in their life.

Walking into my half lit apartment I called out "Jet! Droy!" They were probably hiding somewhere. I walked lightly expecting two hooligans to jump out and yell surprise and I had to pretend that I was surprised. To save me the hassle I called out "I know you were trying to plan something for my birthday so come on out!" No answer. That's strange. I turned on the lights and went in the kitchen to find a note on the fridge. I walked to the fridge and took the note off, it was from Jet.

"Dear sister,  
Droy and I went on a "job." Be back in a week  
Love your bros,  
P.S. Happy Birthday"

Joy house to myself. Despite Jet and Droy having ordinary jobs here, they still do special jobs over at our home. Whether it be saving someone's grandchild from a dragon or making sure someone's garden isn't cursed, they were called to help. Sometimes these jobs could last about a month so I was used to being by myself. Majority of the time I have Lucy over and we just hang out. I don't know why they do these jobs, it's not like we owe those people anything. But Jet insists that they do them, honestly, I think he hopes it will gain them back in their good graces and we would be able to go back home.

Yeah, not as long as I'm breathing.

I went to my room and changed into my hello kitty pajama pants and got out my pint of Ben and Jerry ice cream. I went to the small part of upstairs that has been converted to a full library. Since most of my books were destroyed by the fire that the mobs set to our house back home, Jet and Droy built me a library and replaced most of my books, so I could always have a reminder of home. My fingers glided over the familiar leather spines of my favorite past times. Its thanks to my father that my love for books is so great, plus books gave me strength. Books are the key element to my power without them, I would be your average wingless fairy that sends sparks out of her fingertips and can tell the future. I stopped at a very worn out book. I took it out which was probably the thousandth time I did.

This was the first book from the human world I've ever read.

The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien. Out of all the books, Jet, with his speedy powers, he was able to save it from the fires that consumed our home. For that I was grateful I had such great brothers. I went back downstairs to read on our couch and peacefully eat my ice cream. I popped the lid off of my ice cream just as I started hearing blaring music coming from the floor above me. Dammit, alright, fine it's not that loud maybe I can just ignore it. I open up my book and started reading. After a few sentences the music just continued and ended up just being a background noise. Since I was used to ignoring noises when I read, thanks to Jet and Droy's constant bickering, I could relax just a little bit. That was until the stomping and thumping noises started. Gritting my teeth I put my ice cream in the freezer and went up one floor and followed my ears to the source of sound.


	3. Why Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Natsu have a talk

Should I tell her?

No absolutely not.

Why would she date a hot head like me? She is way out of my league.

"Hey Natsu, do you mind getting me that towel I left on my desk?"

"Sure thing, Luce" I got up from the game chair that I brought in here for when I stay over at Lucy's place, and went over to get her the towel. Whats up with girls and their long showers? I swear she was in there for an hour. I looked at my watch she was in there for half an hour. I picked up the pink towel from the desk, as I did I heard something fall on the floor. I turn my head around to see an envelope with my name on it in Lucy's swirly handwriting. I bent down and picked it up, I reread the name on the envelope and sure enough my name was still there. I looked over my shoulder to see if Lucy was still in the bathroom. I looked back at the unsealed envelope, should I read it? It's not mine and its probably not my business. But on the other hand it does have my name on it. Before I could rethink this very bad idea, I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside and started reading.

"Dear Natsu,  
We have been best friends since sophomore year in high school. When you first met me I thought you were a big hot head with the shortest attention span. But I also could tell you have a huge heart. That was confirmed when you and Gray saved me from getting beaten to death by my dad and let me stay with you. These past few years have been the best of my life. Because I've spent them with you. You have always looked out for me, made sure I always had a smile on my face. As time grew, so did my feelings for you. But I was scared that a relationship would ruin the bond we have already. So I tried dating other people, no matter who it was they weren't you and I could never have the guts to say these words out loud. Hence, why I'm writing this note. I know its very immature and silly, but I couldn't stand it anymore. These feelings are being constantly bottled up inside of me, I don't know if you have the same feelings but I hope you do, or else I'm going to feel like the biggest idiot alive. So if by some odd reason you find this note please let me know that my feelings aren't being wasted on you. I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you, Natsu Dragneel, I always have.  
Sincerely, Lucy"

Oh. My. Mavis.

"Natsu? I really need that towel!" I shook my head out of disbelief my eyes not leaving the letter, and re reading that last sentence. "I always have" I mumbled to myself I folded the letter and put it and the envelope back where it was. What do I do now? I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. The whole room was foggy with steam.

"Luce?" I called out

"I'm still in the shower, just give me one second"

"Okay" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Man, just grow a pair and tell her. I cleared my throat,

"Hey Lucy, we need to talk" the water to the shower turned off and Lucy opened the curtain, I quickly turned my back to her and handed her the towel.

"What's wrong Natsu? Whats got you in a serious mood?" She took the towel and walked out of the bathroom. I followed after her, leaving the bathroom door open to air out the steam a bit.

"Nothing's wrong, Luce. I just want to talk." I felt heat rushing to my face. Damn it, why are these type of things are so hard?

"Natsu?" I looked at Lucy concern filled her chocolate brown eyes and she was standing so close to me, I could smell the strawberry shampoo. She grabbed my hand, I couldn't look away from her warm eyes.

"Lucy..I..don't...I..just" Damn it man, just spit it out!

"Natsu, you're starting to scare me. What's the matter?" I looked away from her eyes, only to be pulled back to them. Looking at them, I saw a little spark of something, hope and then clarity came at her, her cheeks flushing red as she titled her head down. I knew that look she was afraid I was rejecting her. Like hell I will, I wrapped my arm around her slim waist and pulled her to me. I grinned at the small yip that escaped her, Her head tilted up as her hands went to my chest, she was about to ask me something but I stopped her with a kiss before she could. I felt her stiffen for a moment, oh no here comes the rejection, I went too far. I was about to back down and get ready for the lecture she would no doubt give me. Before I could I felt her relax and wrap her arms around my neck. Oh Mavis, yes! I wrapped my arms tighter around her and spun her around, making her giggle. I am so happy! I have the girl of my dreams in my arms, kissing me. I put her down and broke the kiss, both of us out of breath. I hugged her again and showered kisses on her cheek and neck. I love this girl and now I am closer to her becoming mine.

"Hehe, Natsu enough with the kisses, hehe"

I kissed her one more time on the cheek and she then hugged me around the shoulders. I hugged and held her close to me. We stood there for a good three minutes, I wished we could have stayed there for forever. She broke away from the hug, "It's about time you noticed me"

I smiled at her. I lightly caressed her cheek, "I've always noticed you, Luce." I softly kissed her again, she kissed back her lips making me dizzy, she lightly bit on my bottom lip.

Making me growl I turned us around and pinned her to the nearest wall. She moaned as my hands went down her towel covered body. I let go of her lip that I was biting on and kissed down her neck. Making her blush and bite her lip, man, thats hot. My hands slid up the towel, my thumbs making slow soft circles on the spot on her hip that made her go crazy. She moaned and kissed me softly on my lips as she grabbed my wrists and wrapped my arms around her. Understanding her motive, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her like I wanted to the first day I met her. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked when she danced. How badly I wanted to taste her skin. I let her know just then in that kiss. She kissed me back with the same passion. I broke the kiss, both of us out of breath, I pulled her in for a hug, not caring if she could hear my spastic heart.

After a moment I felt her breath calming, "So Luce, does this mean we are dating?"

I didn't need to see her face to know that she smiled as she tapped her chin in thought "Hmm, lemme get dressed and we will discuss this dating thing." She backed out of the hug, stood on her tip toes and kissed the corner of my mouth. She skipped away into her closet and closed the door so she could change. I jumped and fist pumped the air.

Hell yeah! Lucy Heartifilia is going to be my girlfriend! I'm all fired up!


	4. What do you know?

Gajeel

"Any news?" I continued to punch my punching bag as I heard my friend, Bickslow sigh through my Bluetooth.

"Nothing new from the last time you called. I'm telling you man when Jose doesn't want to be found he knows how to hide. I grunted in agreement as I furiously kicked the punching bag, pretending the bastard's smug face was meeting my foot and knee. Out of breath, I stopped abusing the sack of leather and wiped off the sweat from my forehead.

"I'm sorry man, wish I had something to tell you."

I sighed, "It's fine, Bicks, get home and take care of your woman I bet she is missing you."

Bickslow grunted "You're probably right, with her pregnant and all. I will let you know if I hear anything, I will spread the word to Laxus and Freed."

"Thanks, Bicks"

I pressed the end button and sighed. Still no word. Needing a distraction I went to my stereo and blasted some tunes. One of my favorites came on, I closed my eyes and swayed and danced a little. Where could he be? Why leave a trail? And why to here? Thinking I ran my fingers through my hair. Feeling the wet sweat through my scalp told me I needed a shower. Shrugging I went to my bathroom and turned on the water. The bastard Jose is going to pay for what he did to my family. I took off my shorts and my shirt seeing the multiple scars on my arms and torso. The scars were a reminder. A reminder to tell me that their death was all my fault. I stepped in the shower let the hot water pelt on my skin, releasing some knots in my back.  
My father was one of the most powerful Dragon Lords in the land. Me being the eldest, I had to inherit all of his responsibilities. But like most people with power, he had lots of strong enemies. I was stronger than most of the kids and adults in my territory. But it wasn't enough I needed to be stronger for my family's sake.  
Jose offered this promise of strength and power and in a moment of self doubt and weakness, I accepted. He did keep to his word, I got stronger with each day passing. But it wasn't enough for Jose he wanted me to practically be his puppet. And when I refused he took his rage out on my family, murdering them in cold blood.

A banging sound interrupted my thoughts. Grumbling, I turned my water off. I was done with my shower anyway. I stepped out and tied a towel around my waist. The banging continued.

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch I'm coming." I opened up my door and saw a very cute and familiar petite, blue haired girl at my door.

"Can you please keep that racket down other people are trying to enjoy their evening in peace!"

Hearing her feisty tone made me want to grin. But I kept my neutral mask on as I said, "Sure thing, shorty".

Her cheeks puffed out angrily as she heard the nickname I recently gave her. She looked kinda cute like that. Her eyes met my face for a second letting me see her cheeks turn pink.

Which made me confused. What would she be blushing about? I glanced down at her and saw her eyes going up and down my body. Oh so she's checking me out, I lifted my hands to push away some loose strands of hair out of my face, I felt my towel slip a bit down on my hips, making her face reddened even more, making her big hazel eyes pop out. Damn she looked so good. I've decided that I wanted to see that look on her all the time.

"Is that all you want?" I ask her as my tongue brushed over one of my canines making her look away.

"No, I mean yes, just keep your music down." I looked down the hallway after her as she walked, and practically whistled. That girl had the nicest ass I've ever seen. A sudden thought came to me. I went back in my condo and called a certain professor and Bickslow and see if they know anything about Levy McGarden.


	5. More and More

The heat in my face grew as I walked into my apartment. Oh man, why did he have to be like that? All tall and really, really hot. I shook my head trying to erase that image out of my head.

No luck.

Okay, snap out of it he wasn't that hot. I sighed as I sat on my couch and leaned my head back. Okay, he was very hot, but I don't know if he is dangerous, or who he is. I can't have any relationship with Gajeel Redfox. With my decision made, I reached for my book from the side table that I left it on, only to touch the smooth oak wood of the table. Wait, what? I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder to see that my book wasn't there. What? Where is it? I hopped up off the couch and checked under it. Maybe it fell on the floor? Nope, it wasn't there. I walked in the kitchen checked under the counter, in the spoon drawer, and the freezer. (I tend to leave things in the strangest places.)

I checked everywhere in the apartment, gone, no book. I retraced everywhere that I went in the past fifteen minutes. I got up from the couch, put my ice cream in the freezer, got my flip flops and walked to his apartment. Oh Mavis, did I drop it or something? Groaning, I grabbed my flip flops and retraced my steps back to his condo. Nervously biting my lip as I looked at the ground, hoping I dropped it somewhere around here. By the time I reached the elevator, no such luck, my phone vibrated in my pocket, noticing me that I had a text message. I fished it out of my pocket and groaned when I saw it was from him.

"You left your book here. Come over and we can work on that class assignment."

That familiar tinge of frustration made me puff my cheeks and type back.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you can find a song and present it to a class that doesn't even count as an actual grade. I don't see why you need my help." I sent that, hoping that would send him away, I started to walk back to my apartment but my phone buzzing stopped me. I opened the message.

"Com over here. Please."

Shocked by the sudden please, I leaned against the wall by my apartment door. Maybe he isn't such a douchecanoe, I could help him with this one assignment and plus, I can get my book back.

 _"You're just making up excuses just so you can see his abs again."_  I shook my head free of that bad thought. No, I can't have THAT type of relationship, or any relationship at all with him. No, I will help him pick out a song, get my book back and head straight back to my apartment. I nodded my head firm with my decision, I texted him back and said "Ok." He texted back with a winky face. What is with this guy and that emoji?

I shrugged oh well, like its my care anyway.

I walked back to the elevator and opened the doors to go up one floor. The shiny brass walls showed my reflection and oh my Mavis, my hair was in a mess. I looked in one of my jean pockets and fished out a yellow headband that I always kept with me. I tied it around my hair to put it in a ponytail, making my hair actually look presentable except for a few strands of hair that escaped to frame my face, I shrugged, it's not like he is going to care what I look like anyway. The doors dinged open, I walked down the hall and to his door, readied my hand to knock on his door, but he opened it before I could. I either have heavy footsteps of he has very sensitive hearing. I was going to guess it was the last one. Thank goodness he was actually dressed this time. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a tight black t shirt. I could practically see every outline in his torso. I mentally shook my head away from that train of thought and smiled at him.

"I'm here" I said lamely, I wanted to slap myself. He just grunted and opened the door wider, inviting me in. I walked into the spacious condo. Most people who live on this floor have a lot more money than the average Joe, but his place didn't look fancy, more like empty. As if he was ready to leave the moment he needed to. It was clean and organized the counters in the kitchenette were sleek stainless steel with dark marble floor reaching into the dining room where the floorboards started and spread through the rest of the room, in there sat a small dining table with a couple of chairs, behind that were two doors that lead to the balcony. From there it lead to his living area where one big couch sat with its back facing the kitchen and it facing a wide flat screen TV with an awesome speaker system. Next to the couch was a small side table where my precious book lied. Spotting it I walked up to it and gently put it in my back pocket. Looking up, I saw Gajeel standing by the door rubbing his neck. It was quiet in the room so I broke the silence with,

"Nice place you have here" he shrugged

"Thanks, my old man bought it for when he had business up here." I nodded, interesting so he had some connections in this world. Maybe I will find more and more about him quicker than I thought. Curiosity being one of my greatest weaknesses, I asked,

"So what brings you here?" He shrugged again as he walked into his kitchen,

"You want anything to drink?" So he is avoiding my question, okay I can play this game. I shrugged "Sure, what do you have?"

I walked up beside him and looked in his fridge. It was stocked with the typical bachelor items, microwaved dinners, milk, orange juice, and hot pockets. But what striked me odd was the excessive amount of ginger ale was in there. I raised my eyebrow in question. "Why do you have so much ginger ale? You get sick often?"

He shook his head, "Nah, just have a bit of trouble with motion sickness."

Shivers went down my spine as I felt his breath on the back of my neck. Only then I realized how close he was to me. His chest was barely touching my shoulder since he had to bend down to look into his fridge, his lips just hovering over my ear, my cheeks flushed when I thought of those lips kissing down my neck and how warm and soft they would feel. Again I mentally shook myself, what in the world is wrong with me?

Oh Mavis, help me. I cleared my throat and backed away from Gajeel, "A glass of orange juice would be fine. Thanks."

He shrugged as he grabbed a ginger ale and the orange juice container. He settled them down on the counter as he got for a cup I looked the other way and tried not to stare at his very toned backside. Thankfully I saw a small bookshelf with books. Oh good, a distraction.  
I walked over to it, and my eyes skimmed over the titles. He had all of the books to the lord of the rings series, some mystery novels, horror books, there was also a book of poetry. Actually, there was two. One of them looks awfully familiar, I pulled the green book out of its spot and sure enough this was the copy of the same book I had. Smiling, I turned to my favorite poem, only to see the corner of the page was bent, marking the page.

"Sun melts the ice of a frozen heart  
Soft fingers touch roughened skin as if they were touching silk  
Sweet bliss, small sweet seductions  
As my little deary kisses my lips"

"My little deary, who's skin is pale as sweet milk  
My little deary, innocent in a way of her lust  
But completely wise in the way of my heart that lies within her bust."

I jumped at the deep voice that interrupted my inner reading voice. I turned around to see Gajeel sitting on a bar stool watching me snoop in his book collection. I closed the book and slid it back in its place and turned back to Gajeel, who offered me a small glass of orange juice. I nodded my thanks as I took a sip. I swallowed the drink and put the glass back on the counter. "I didn't take you to be a person who reads poetry."

I mentally face palmed myself, that sounded so rude and snobbish. I was about to open my mouth to apologize but stopped myself when I heard his signature chuckle. I looked over to him to actually see a smirk. It suited him better than the scowl he always wore.

"I need something that calms me down other than music, and books help." I nodded, completely understanding what he meant. Books can help calm any storm inside anyone. I was about to ask him more about reading, but he finished his can and plopped it on the counter and hopped off of the stool.

"So shall we get started with this thing or what?" Forgetting what I was about to say I nodded "Sure." You're not here to make friends, Levy. The quicker you get out of here the better.

"So the assignment was on madness, right?" I looked over to where Gajeel was standing by a CD case, looking at his different collections. I walked over and stood about two feet away from him, close enough to read the album names but far enough to where my mind won't go to THAT place. What is it with him anyway? Remembering he asked me something I shook myself again and said, "Yeah, why do you ask? Did you forget or something?"

He shrugged again, "No, I was just thinking something" Answering like that triggered my curiosity and I asked,

"What were you thinking?" At that moment he turned around to face me and took a step closer to me. I swallowed a squeak of surprise at the sudden move and stood my ground. I was surprised I looked up at him, into those swirling red eyes. "I was wondering what your piece was about. Didn't exactly scream madness to me, it was more of a sad, melancholy thing." His eyes never leaving mine as he spoke, the intense look made my cheeks flush.

"That's the point madness doesn't always scream at you sometimes it's more of a whisper." He nodded "That's what I thought."

A loose curl fell out of my ponytail and into my face, I was about to reach up and tuck behind my ear, but Gajeel beat me to it. His hand lingering on the side of my face as his thumb stroked my cheekbone. My face felt a thousand times hotter as the intense look he had made his eyes look a bit smoldering. As if they were fire. My heart was racing a million miles a minute, I couldn't take my eyes off of his, even when he was bending down, reaching for my lips. Holy crap, is he trying to kiss me?

"Levy" he whispered, his lips just a breath away from mine. A shiver went down my spine. I liked it when he said my name. Wait, I can't let him kiss me! We just met for crying out loud!  
But you know you want to, said that annoying voice in my head. True, I wouldn't complain but still, even I had boundaries. I backed a step back sending a light wave of shock through the floor for a distraction as I practically ran out of the condo and into the elevator. Once the doors closed I plastered myself to the wall and counted to ten slowly, very very slowly. Okay that's it, I'm going to bed. No more adventures tonight.  
What a shame.


	6. You're mine

~~Earlier that evening~~ 

I tapped my fingers on the arm of my couch as I finished sending a text to Bickslow to see what information he has for a certain small fry. I leaned my head back as I grinned, remembering the way her big hazel eyes looked at me.  
Its been a while since anyone has looked at me. Like that, the fire that burned in her eyes, turned something in me. She maybe a lot stronger than she looks. I brought my head back up and looked at the book she dropped at my door. She must've dropped it when she was running away. True, I may have went a bit far with flirting with her, but it was so worth it. My phone buzzed. I had a text. I picked my phone and grinned as I saw it was from Bickslow. 

Alright, lets see what we know about Levy McGarden.  
"There isn't much of a record on her. Mostly that she got kicked out of her home, for her uncontrollable witch powers. There was a very small rumor going around that she was in league with Jose, if that is true she may know where he is." 

A ball of anger and hope rolled in my chest. In league with Jose, huh? I highly doubted it, but then again I didn't know much about her. With my decision made, I sent a text to her. Telling her she left her book here and that we might as well work on the assignment.  
"Okay"  
I put my phone in my pocket and stood by the door and waited for her small footsteps. 

Levy McGarden, you will be mine one way or another.


	7. A Visitor

I groaned as I heard the annoying beep-beep of my alarm coming from my room. I groggily sat up from my couch, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I walked up the spiral staircase to my room to turn my alarm off. Silence filled my apartment, I frowned, the silence made me uncomfortable it always has. I went over to my stereo and turned on the radio. I stretched my arms to the ceiling standing on my tip toes as Colbie Caillat's song Try played through the house. I rolled my neck, trying to loosen the muscles that were tight from the strain of sleeping on the couch. I meant to go up to my room and take a shower and sleep in my own bed. But after what almost happened, I was in shock. I stayed up most of the night pacing my family room, stressing and thinking why in the hell he would do that. A lock of hair fell into my face, I tucked it behind my ear, remembering how gently he touched my cheek. Automatically my hand went to my cheek, that was warm from my blush.  
I could have let him kiss me, it would be a new experience. He is very attractive, normally, no one seemed to attract me.

But he is different.

True, he was not my normal type. I wasn't even sure if I even had a type. He's......enchanting. Wait, what am I even thinking? I shook my head any thoughts about Gajeel, no matter how inviting they seem. An image of his eyes flashed before mine. The way he whispered my name, as if it was something that was supposed to be cherished. Not to be tossed around like anyone else's name. I shook my head again, I need a shower. I ran downstairs and jumped in the shower. Turning it on, I focused on the heat of the water, the humid steam that filled the room. Practically, I thought of everything except for Gajeel. I grabbed my shampoo and massaged it into my scalp, you can't have a relationship with him. You can not and will not. I washed the rest of me as I repeated this sentence over and over again. Besides, I'm a fairy witch I can't just be paired up with any one. Thanks to how and what I was born as, only one person can ever be able to have an actual future with me. This one person, would be my soulmate. I know its extremely cliche, but thats the only way to explain it. My mother was a fairy and my father was a sorcerer, which is how I ended up with more than just my Script magic. When I was banished not only did they burn my home but the day of a couple of townspeople took me as I was walking hime from the library and cut off my wings. I still have the scars, my father taught me a healing spell to get rid of them, but I was always too scared to try it when he wasn't there. My father's magic always scared me, I guess this is why I never was able to control it. But I can do small things, like the shock wave I did to Gajeel last night while I ran out, like a scared puppy. I bit my lip as I was rinsing off, I hope I didn't hurt him too badly. Even small waves like that can get out of control, and do some damage. I turned the water off and stepped out, wrapped a towel around me. I went to the sink to brush my teeth.  
Maybe I should go to his place and see if he is okay?  
No, he is a big boy, I'm pretty sure he can handle a little shock wave that could ward off a large dog. Walking out of the bathroom I heard a light scratching at my balcony window. I looked over and saw a black cat. He was so cute. He had a white muzzle and big eyes over one of these eyes he had a crescent shaped scar. I went over to the window and brought him inside.

"Hey, there, little guy, how did you end up over here?" I scratched him behind his ears making him lean against my chest and purr loudly. I smiled and continued to pet him as I walked to my kitchen. Poor little guy must be hungry. I put the cat down on the counter as I looked in my fridge for something for him to eat. Let's see, orange juice, milk, some veggies, leftover steak, eggs, cheese, mayo, and some kiwis. I scrunched up my nose, slightly disappointed that I couldn't give him anything to eat. I turned around and saw him staring at the couple of kiwis I had in my fridge. Confused, I lifted one and he meowed, pleasingly. Now thats the oddest thing I've ever heard of. A cat that like kiwis. Laughing to myself, I cut one in half and put both halves on a small plate.

"Here you go, little buddy" he trotted over to the plate on top of the counter and started eating it. Other than the scar on his eye, he looked well cared for, someone must be missing him. I know I would, such a sweet thing. Since he was occupied with the kiwi I went to my room to get dressed. I picked out a pair of beige colored jean shorts and an orange crop top. My hair was dry by now, figuring that I would style it I got a matching orange headband and wrapped it around my head. Satisfied with my look, I headed back downstairs. I went over to the cat that was lightly snoozing on top of my counter, found that he had a collar on. Checking the tag, I groaned when I saw the name and address.

Looks like I'm going to be visiting my favorite neighbor.


	8. I Want to Know You

A light knocking and the smell of vanilla woke me up. I sniffed the air again, I know that smell. Thanks to last night I will forever know it.   
It was Levy. She always smelled so delicious. 

I got up from my bed and started to walk towards the door. As I walked closer to the door I could hear her heart racing and her foot tapping. I grinned, I get why she feels flustered when she is around me. It's called the dragon trance, an ability that most dragon lords have. It's kind of like hypnotism, anyone who looks in our eyes will be put in a daze like trance. I mostly use it when I'm fighting, others use it for other purposes. As many times as Levy had looked me in the eye, I'm surprised she hasn't passed out from the will power it takes to overcome the trance. She must be one hell of a witch.   
But why was she at my door at nine in the morning? Maybe she came to yell at me for last night?   
I grimaced at my stupid move, I didn't even know what I was doing. It felt as if I was being pulled to her, as if she had a steel cable wrapped around me and was slowly pulling me towards her. All I remember is that one curl of blue hair falling into her face. Framing her face, as if it was the Mona Lisa itself, then that sweet intoxicating smell that could only belong to her turned something inside of me. That was it for me, I wanted to touch her, hold her, and taste her. Wondering, if she tasted as delightful as she smells. 

I grinned at other thoughts that crossed my mind, but kicked them out as I opened the door. Only to have them let back in, by the sight I saw standing at my door. She was beautiful when I first saw her, I couldn't help but not notice how the sunlight from the windows shine through her copper colored eyes and they look like warm honey. Or how soft her skin looked, her hair that was being held back by a bandana. I was thinking of multiple ways to use that for other reasons that I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. I looked down at her to see she was holding something black and furry. 

"You found Lily" I said, relief flooded through me. I tried to keep my neutral face on but I was so relieved and glad that she was here and that she found my companion. I looked at her face, trying to avoid her eyes, to see her face soften, telling me she noticed my mood change.   
"Yeah, he was scratching at my balcony door, your name and address was on his collar" she handed him to me, being awakened by the switch, Lily hopped out of my arms and walked to the couch to finish his cat nap.  
"You should keep an eye on him, he's a cutie and there are some pretty crazy cat ladies in this building."   
I smiled and chuckled, "I will keep that in mind"   
I saw her grin, curious I asked, "What ya smirking about?"   
She shook her head, "Nothing, I like your laugh" a light blush went across her cheeks. She cleared her throat "So yeah, I will see you in class tomorrow" she started to walk away.   
"Levy" I said before she got too far away. She stopped as if by me calling her name put an invisible wall right in front of her. She turned her head to face me with a curious, soft look on her face.   
"Yes?" she said, I cleared my throat and fought the blush that I felt creeping up my neck.   
"I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat sometime, like dinner or lunch?" Her light blush turned a shade darker as she fully turned around.   
"L-like a" she cleared her throat and straightened her top, "Like a date?" she squeaked out. I shrugged trying to be casual.   
"If you want it to be" I looked back at her and the look of surprise and the bright blush made me want to grin. But I kept my neutral face on, as I watched her debating her answer and watch her blush get brighter.   
"Why?"  
I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Why what?"   
"Why do you want to go on a date with me?"   
I shrugged, because I want you.   
"Because I want to know you. You're interesting." I couldn't help my eyes as they shamelessly looked up and down her small body. Making her face a cherry red, her eyes getting brighter. Man, she looked good enough to eat. She shook her head and rubbed her face and smiled a small smile and squeaked out a sure as she speed walked away, making me want to grab her tight jean covered ass. Shaking my head, I go back into my apartment. Sometimes being a greedy dragon is hard. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked back in my apartment, my heart racing a mile a minute. I put my hand on my chest to make sure that is wasn't going to hammer out of my chest.   
Did he seriously, like, really? What the hell, this is my first date! Oh no, what am I going to do?   
As if on cue the ringtone on my cell for Lucy sounded off. Great, she would know what to do. I picked up the phone as a sudden thought made me want to slap myself silly. I couldn't tell her. How badly I teased about her and Natsu, she would be merciless knowing that someone asked me out. Probably stick me in a cocktail dress that was a size too small, to "emphasize" my assets. No, sorry Lu but you're going to be in the dark on this one. I answered her call, "Hello" I said,   
"Levy, its about time you picked up"   
I smiled at my friend's cheerful voice and the sound of Natsu in the background yelling a hello. "She can hear you just fine, you idiot, no need to yell" I took the phone away from my ear as Lucy yelled back at Natsu. They continue to bicker, then I heard muffled silence. "Natsu, don't kiss me when I'm yelling at you-oo oh where did you learn that?"   
Not wanting to hear my two best friends at the moment I said, "I will let you two have your moment I don't want my virgin ears to be scarred."   
"Lev-Levy, I wanted to ask you if you can cover for me for dance class today. I was going to go but I have plans." I shook my head and chuckled   
"Sure thing, Lu, I will tell the teacher you caught a bad case of sexaholic flu" Lucy squealed   
"Okay, love you Lev" I shook my head again "Kay, Lu, talk to you later"   
I heard her mumble an okay as someone (Natsu I'm pretty sure) ended the call.   
I sighed, "Is that an actual thing?" I jumped and prepared a shock ball an threw it at the direction of the voice I heard. I saw a blur of dark blue and black and arms around me and lifting me up. I grabbed the arms and using the ball of fear I have in my stomach to power a shock wave, I heard a grunt as my attacker's grip loosened, taking my chance I elbowed him in the throat and ran to the other side of the room. I waved my hand and called on my script magic.   
"Script Magic, Cage" as I did a cage swallowed my attacker, trapping him. Now finally safe, I took a deep breath to calm my heartbeat and rolled my shoulders to loosen my muscles.   
"You're getting better, Levy. Now let me out." I smiled as I recognized the voice. I released my magic making the cage disappear.   
"Hello, Jellal, what does Makarov want now?"   
"How did you know thats why I was here?" I shrugged "Why else would you be here?"   
"I have information on your neighbor, hearing this you might want to rethink about that date." A shiver down my spine made me freeze, anger made my blood boil.   
"You were spying on me?" I asked calmly, Jellal raised his hands. "Makarov wanted to be sure that you were okay, there are people who want you gone, in this world and ours. He is worried about you, I only check up on you every now and again. Its not an all the time thing. Please, don't be angry with me." I shrugged him off   
"Okay, whats this info?" Jellal looked nervous, "You may want to sit down"   
I did and he took the seat next to me, "What do you know about the great sorcerer that goes by the name of Jose?"


	9. Suspicion

I scrunched my eyebrows as I searched my memory. Jose? The name seemed familiar but I knew that I never met him, I probably read about him. I looked back at Jellal who was studying me with that stern, detective look. I flicked him in the nose, he winced and said, "Ow Levy, what was that for?"

"You were giving me that "Sherlock Holmes face." It was creeping me out." Jellal nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, Makarov and everyone else are worried about you. It wasn't right that you were forced out of your own home. It's damn shameful to what they did to your wings."   
Levy frowned and shrugged, ignoring the urge to reach across her back only to feel her fading scars, to where her beautiful wings used to be attached to her. "I don't blame them, I'm scared of my own power because I can't control it. I understand their panic, besides its not so bad out here with the humans, they're quite interesting." Jellal nodded, "Figured you would say that, but back to my original question, Jose, what do you know about him." Levy shrugged "I don't know him personally, I probably read about him, other than that I don't know anything about him. Why?"   
Jellal turned to look out the window a neutral expression glued to his face, "No reason Levy, its just that he is a very powerful and evil man, and your neighbor was in league with him a few years ago. His name is Gajeel, correct?" Levy felt a knot of worry in her stomach as she nodded listening very carefully to what Jellal was saying. He nodded, "He used to Jose's apprentice, he was seeking for a way to be stronger, no one knows the exact reason why, since he was and still is the strongest of his clan. He is now the rightful lord of his clan." Levy's worry was slowly turning into fear, if he was the strongest, why did he need more power? Was it for his personal gain? What was he going to use it for? If Jose was this big,bad guy, why would Gajeel team up with him? Question after question rolled through my mind, when I met him, sure he seemed a bit demanding, rude, and a bit overbearing (the whole "Lord" business explains that) but when I looked at his eyes I didn't see a power hungry villain, I saw a man looking for something, determination, and hope. But I could be wrong.   
"Thanks for telling me this, Jellal."   
He got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed towards the window, "No problem, Lev, just making sure our favorite person is doing alright." Levy nodded, Jellal leaned out the window about to leave as I had a sudden thought.   
"Hey Jellal?" Jellal leaned back in "Yeah?"   
"Can you walk me to my dance class at FTU?" Jellal shrugged "Sure, Lev, anything for you. But I can't stay I have to get back to Makarov as soon as possible he's been a bit of a worry wart in his old age." I giggled as I recalled the man who was like a grandfather to me. Before I was kicked out Makarov taught me how to do the small things I know how to do. "I can understand why." Jellal got out of the window and closed it, "I'm ready to leave when you are." I nodded as I went back to my room and grabbed my duffel bag that had my dance clothes and a book or two when I was taking a break. I came back downstairs and nodded at Jellal and we headed down to FTU. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at FTU and Jellal walked me to my dance class. I was an expressive dancer so I took a lyrical dancing class. Lucy was on the class with me, she was raised as a ballerina but she wanted a more freestyle type of dance, so she did hip hop and lyrical. We walked into the huge dance studio, I looked around at the polished floor and the mirrors that lined the walls, everyone was stretching and getting ready to dance until the floor was slick with our sweat. Our professor and choreographer, Madame Scarlet, was very passionate in everything she did. I spotted Lucy's blonde head stretching by the ballet barre, I turned around to tell Jellal that he could go, since Lucy was here we can walk home together. I turned to see him staring at Madame Scarlet, "Jellal? Are you okay?" I waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. He blinked and looked down at me, "Sorry, Levy" his eyes darting back to where my teacher stood.   
"Who is that woman over there?" Jellal nodded his head at her.   
"Thats my dance professor, Madame Erza Scarlet. You should get back to Makarov, don't want to give the old man heart failure." Jellal nodded his eyes never leaving Erza, "Right, I will do that, see you later Levy." I smiled at my friend's light blush as I waved goodbye at him as he walked out of the classroom. I looked back at Madame Scarlet to see she was watching Jellal walk away, the shipper in me was excited, they would be such a cute couple.   
I walked over to where Lucy was and started to stretch.   
"Hey Lu, I thought I was covering for you." She shrugged and turned to look at me.   
"I was then I figured that you still have an IOU over your head and I didn't want to waste it on a dance class, besides Natsu had to go somewher." I scrunched my brows as I lifted my leg on top of one of the bars, and leaned to touch my toes.   
"Where did he have to go?" Lucy shrugged "I don't know but it sounded important, he left in such a rush." I nodded again "That is so no like him" Lucy nodded as if to say "I know"   
I switched legs and leaned, "Don't worry about it Lu, I highly doubt its anything major, Happy probably got in trouble with the old landlady again." Lucy shook her head, "I don't think thats it" she bent down to stretch her back "No matter, I will ask him later tonight, for now, I need to dance." I nodded as I finished my stretches and went to line up with the rest of my classmates. I was still a bit concerned about what Jellal told me earlier. I guess I will find those answers later. At our date thats when I will ask him for the truth, hey if he wants to do more than buy me dinner I need to know more about him.


	10. Date Night

"Beautiful routine, Lucy. I see you've been working some more on your flexibility. Your spinneret's have improved greatly."

Out of breath, Lucy nodded at her curtsied and sat by the wall with the rest of the tired out students. I smiled at Lucy and gave her a thumbs up, she nodded at me while she tried to catch her breath. flexed her bare feet, getting the last of the nervous gitters out. I always felt this way before I danced. Can you blame me? This is the first dance class I've had in my life, people always told me that I had a natural talent and that I was a beautiful dancer. But I always second guessed myself. I loved dancing it made me feel like I could fly again. I walked up to the middle of the room. Silence bounced off the walls as I waited for the note for me to start my routine. I stood there in position and nodded at Madame Scarlet, telling her that I was ready. She hit play on the stereo and my heart skipped with excitement as I listened to the notes of "Feeling good" by Bumble. I leaned and twirled slowly waiting for the beat drop, when I would really have to push myself. For once I am actually glad for my small figure. I can do a lot of the pirouettes and jumps a lot easier. I leaped and spun and stopped just before the beat came in. I counted to three when it came then suddenly I was ready for it. I lifted my leg in a pique as I leaped in the air with a kick. I danced until I could feel my heartbeat in my palms, wishing that this state of ecstasy doesn't end. I leapt into the air one more time, I felt alive and free, just like when I had my wings. Before I could remember how great it was to fly again, I came back down, without noticing what I did I spun around one more time and reached towards the ceiling as if to catch that feeling and never let it go. My thoughts were interrupted by an applause that filled the room, I looked around to see everyone standing and clapping,

"C'est Magnifque, Levy. That was your best performance yet." I was about to say my thanks but a familiar deep voice interrupted me.

"See, Scarlet, I told you she was amazing." I turned around to see Gajeel standing there in a charcoal gray suit his hair was tied back, his shirt's first three buttons were undone, giving me the perfect view of a nicely toned chest.

Madame Scarlet shook her head, she was smiling. They must know each other somehow.

"Beloved nephew, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it, I knew what she was capable of ever since her little feet entered my room."

Ah, that would explain it.

They're family.

I looked between them trying to find some resemblance, I couldn't find one. I looked back to Gajeel to see him staring at me. My face flushed, I cleared my throat, "What are you doing here, Gajeel?" Jellal's warning earlier today, was ringing in my head clear as day.

"I thought we had a date tonight" I blushed as I nodded and looked over my shoulder at a confused best friend, who had a mischievous glint in her eye. I mouthed later to her, she nodded "You owe me" she mouthed back.

I shrugged as I looked back at Gajeel who was casually leaning against the doorframe. My heart was in my stomach, "Okay, just let me get a shower and my things real quick."

He nodded, "I'll be here". I nodded and zoomed over to my stuff and ran to the girl's showers. I heard Madame Scarlet, dismiss the class. I heard the footsteps of everyone rushing back home. I hopped in the shower and quickly scrubbed the sweat off of me and out of my hair, I rinsed off and hopped out. I looked in the foggy mirror, my hair was all over the place. Groaning I took out my brush and tried to calm my short, wavy mess. It worked mostly, I took out my head band and tied my hair into a ponytail. Fabulous, I changed into my beige shorts and my orange crop top. I bit my lip, Gajeel looked dressed for somewhere nice, I feel so underdressed. Great, date is already ruined.  
I shook my head, what am I thinking? It's not like it's an actual date date. Is it? I shook my head again, of course not, he's just trying to be nice. I was walking out of the locker room as I heard Madam Scarlet talking to someone.

"You know, Gajeel, using the girl to get to Jose is a waste of time. She doesn't even know him. She was practically raised by Makarov." I was frozen to the spot, as I continued to listen. How do they know about Jose? Or even Makarov? Did what Jellal say was true? Is Gajeel out to get me somehow?

"That's not why I'm talking to her Erza. Bug off, this doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't! You weren't the only one who lost family that day. They were mine too." Levy's heart sank, what happened to their family? She dared to look over the corner to see Erza with her head bowed and her arms folded, Gajeel had a hand on her shoulder, as a sign of comfort.

"I know Erza, I know" I felt bad on eavesdropping on such a vulnerable moment, I stepped out and cleared my throat. They both went to a casual stance, I wringed my hands and said, "I'm ready when you are, even though I'm a bit underdressed."

Gajeel looked confused for a minute then looked down at himself and looked as if he forgot he was in a suit. He looked back at me.  
"You're fine Levy, I'm the one who is not dressed for the occasion, Gihi, I forgot I was still in my work clothes." I nodded my head, feeling relieved. He looked back to Erza, "See you later, Erza"

She nodded back at him and turned to walk to her office. Gajeel looked back to me, "You ready?" I nodded, we both walked towards the door, which he opened for me and headed out to the parking lot and out to the busy street. He whistled for a taxi, my ears winced at the sharp loud sound. I looked up at him as the cab pulled up to the sidewalk to pick us up. Was he really a bad guy? I mean, he has the look but his eyes tell me so much more. He opened the cab's door for me, I nodded my head in thanks as I slid in and he did the same. His large figure took up most of the space, his leg was touching mine. The close space made my face flush. I looked away from him and out the window, I hope I remembered to put on deodorant after my shower. How embarrassing that would be?

"So shrimp, how did you end up on this side of the world?" His question pulled me out of my thoughts, I turned to look at him to see he was looking at me.

I shrugged, "Do you want the story I give my friends or the truth?"

He grinned at my question, and shrugged "Both" he said.

I nodded, and cleared my throat, "Okay, well my parents were strict baptists and wanted me to run a business but I wanted to be a journalist. So I ran away from my home and came here to finish my degree in journalism and to get all the tattoos I wanted. My two brothers joined me because they too wanted to have their own life. One is a physical fitness coach and the other is a florist."

He chuckled, "People actually believe that?"

I smiled and shrugged "Apparently so"

He nodded with a grin, "Do you have any tattoos yet?" I shook my head, "The whole story is a lie, except for my brothers, they followed me here and their careers are the same."  
He nodded again, a small silence passed, "So what's the real story?" I frowned I was hoping that he wouldn't ask about it but I guess thats what I get for wishful thinking.

"I was kicked out of my home". That was true but it was just the short version. My hand went over to my shoulder and my fingertip touched the top of the scar I had from when my wings were practically ripped from my back. Gajeel noticed and a grimace crossed his face and he looked back out of the window. I did the same, I bit my lower lip. Great, nice job Levy, kill the mood why don't you? Gosh, why did he have to ask me about my past? Damn.

I continued to kick myself, I felt a warm, strong arm wrap around my shoulders. I squeaked in surprise as Gajeel pulled me even closer to him. "G-Gajeel?" My face turning pink,

"Those people are really stupid. It's their loss they lost someone as precious as you."

My face flamed at the compliments. What is he trying to do? "Thanks" I mumbled. He shrugged, the cab stopped, we got out. I looked around and the smell of the sea was everywhere. We arrived at the shoreline, there was a pier a ways down the shore, then the ocean shined with the last light of day. The pinks and yellows of the sunset was beautiful. I turned around to see Gajeel, who had his hands in his pockets, he nodded towards the pier.

"Come on, fairy, you don't want to miss this."

Curious, I followed him to the pier. "What are we doing here, Gajeel?" I asked. He shrugged "You will see, we have to wait until it gets a little darker first."

I raised an eyebrow at him, he glanced at me and grinned. "You will enjoy it, I promise". We walked to the end of the pier. The pinks and yellows were being taken over by the dark blue of night. We walked further down the pier, not long we came by a concession stand.

Gajeel looked down at me, "You hungry?" I nodded, I always get hungry after dancing. We went to the stand we both got chicken sandwiches and some fries. We ate as we walked. I looked up at Gajeel, suddenly curious about his past.

"So what about you? What's your story?" He shrugged, as he chewed he finally swallowed and said,

"Not much to tell, my old man owns this business empire and since I'm the oldest it's my responsibility to take it over. My family died a few years back, car accident." I could hear the anger behind his words when he mentioned about his family, there was more to that story, but I didn't pry since he did the same with my story. We both understood that we just met and that telling our whole life story would be a bit much.

I looked up at his face he looked as if he was remembering something. "I'm sorry, Gajeel, my condolences for your family." He grunted as if to say thank you. He was probably tired hearing everyone say the same things, I knew I was when father and mother died. We finally came to the edge of the pier, the evening sky became much darker, the water below looked like disturbed obsidian glass.

It was pretty.

Tired of being on my feet, I sat down on the edge and dangled my feet above the water.

"What you doing, shorty?"

I looked up at Gajeel who was still standing, I shrugged, "We have to wait for a bit for night to come, so I thought I might as well get comfortable." He shrugged and joined me, he took off his leather shoes and socks and rolled up his pants, showing muscular tan legs. His feet hung barely above the water. A comfortable silence passed by, as we listened to the water hitting the shore.

I nodded, "So what are we waiting for again?"

He grinned, "You're not the most patient person, are you?" My face flushed in embarrassment, I hope he doesn't think I'm rude.

"Patience has nothing to do with it, just extremely curious."

He nodded "Well, I would tell ya, but that would ruin the whole effect. It's better when you're surprised."

I scrunched my eyebrows, what is he getting at? I looked back over the ocean it was now dark the only light that was around was the great city behind us. Now that it was dark it got a bit chillier, a shiver went through me as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms. Man, I knew I should have brought a jacket or something. I soon felt something smooth and warm over my shoulders. I looked over to Gajeel who scooted closer to me as he draped his suit jacket over me.

"Ya looked cold so I figured you would want this."

I nodded as I pulled the jacket closer, " Thank you" I said.

He shrugged "No problem."

As I pulled the jacket tighter around me, I noticed a very very good smell. I took a sniff, despite it being an expensive looking suit it smelled like it came out of a garage, mixed in with a strong cologne. I couldn't place it, but it smelled very good.

"KRACK"

"POP"

The loud noise made me jump out of my thoughts, as I looked up to see the most amazing fireworks. "Oh wow" I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gajeel grin, "See? Told ya its better if it was a surprise.

I smiled and shrugged "I guess so."

I looked back at the beautiful display of sparkles of fire in the sky. The last time I saw fireworks, it was with my mother. Father was teaching me how to make my own, after I've mastered how to do that. I set up my magic the way he taught me, setting off a thousand sparks in the sky, so high that all of Fiore could see them. I sat on the beach with my mother and father and brothers who were asleep, mother told me how proud she was of me. Father was too, but he was asleep along with my brothers. So it was just me and my mom on the beach watching the multiple fireworks I created until the sun came up. That was one of my favorite memories. I looked over to Gajeel who was looking at me with a weird face as if he was trying to figure out something.

"Gajeel?"

"Hm?"

He shook his face from its previous expression, and looked at me.

"Are you okay? You were a bit zoned out." As I was talking his eyes never left mine, his expression changed he now looked serious, determined. Or maybe it was desire. It made me blush.

"G-Gajeel? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, I squeaked in surprise.

"Like, I don't know, like you want to eat me or something."

He chuckled as he lifted my chin up and leaned forward, "Little fairy, I want to do so much more than that."

My face flamed, what is it with him? We just met! His lips were a breath from mine, but yet I couldn't pull away. I didn't want to. It was as if a wire cable was wrapped around my chest and pulling me toward him. Our lips met and I gasped from the shock that went through me. It was exhilarating. Gajeel kissed me again, without hesitation I kissed him back. I never kissed someone before, but I've read plenty of books to know what I was doing. I sucked on his bottom lip making him moan against my mouth. I guess that does work. He pulled me on his lap as I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his soft hair. He kept his arms around my waist, he licked across my bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss. Which surprised me a bit. He didn't seem like the type of person who needed permission. If he wanted something he would find it and take it.

Like a greedy dragon with his treasure.

Wait what was his last name again? Redfox? Gajeel Redfox.

Realization hit me like a train, Redfox? That's the name of one of the top dragon clans. Yes, now I remember. Lord Metalicanna had a son, who craved more power so he could rule over his father's lands. So he learned Dragon Slayer magic. Dragonlords had their own abilities but very few could posses the ability for magic. This son's proud teacher was none other Sorcerer Jose. I broke the kiss and got off of Gajeel and stood up.

He seemed confused, "You okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" "Why didn't you tell me who or what you are?"

His confusion was replaced with realization, then a calm wave sent over him and his face went into an unreadable neutral mask. "Didn't think it was important." His calm, short answer made me furious. I readied a shock wave to aim at him. Sensing my frustration he stood up, and wiped of his pants, his nonchalant attitude gone. "I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you getting the wrong idea."

"Which will be what?"

He opened his mouth to answer her but closed it. He was trying to come up with another lie. The wave I was prepping I threw it at him, it made him fall on his back. I walked closer to him, rage was boiling in my chest. I felt the small sparks flutter in my veins. He made me so angry, he stole my first kiss without even telling me what happened or even who the hell he is. I readied a ball of electricity in my hand I felt a big hand around my ankle. It pulled my legs out from under me, and I fell on my butt. The collision made me lose my concentration, making me lose my magic. Gajeel was on top of me, fear made my heart race. What was he going to do to me?

"Levy, calm down, I'm going to let you go but no more of that static shit."

With no other option I nodded, keeping his word Gajeel got off of me and sat on his knees in front of me. I backed up and brought my knees to my chest. A calm anger going through me, trying to burn whatever adrenaline I had left. I felt so stupid, I should've just listened to Jellal then I wouldn't be in this mess. He could be a mercenary out trying to get me and I just willingly walked right into a could be trap. My life could've ended and my brothers would have to arrange a third funeral.

"Levy, I'

"I want to go home" I said before he had a chance of saying anything.

I stood up and started walking away, I heard him following me, he grabbed my wrist, I yanked it from him before he had a tight enough grip on it. "I'm going home, alone." He looked away from me and stood as I speed walked away, I caught a cab and left to my apartment. As I was in the cab I let a few tears escape, chastising myself on my stupidity. 

I walked in my apartment, being greeted by the familiar smells of home, calmed me down. I closed the door and kicked off my shoes. I turned on the light and went into the kitchen. The sandwich and fries forgotten. I needed something. I looked in my fridge to see some leftover Alfredo sauce. Approving of this, I took the jar and took out a pan for some pasta. I filled it with water and put it on the stove. As I stood in front of my stove watching and waiting it to boil, I tried to think of what Gajeel was going to say. I shrugged would it have mattered it probably was a lie.

Was anything he said the truth?

I felt a chilly breeze blow by, I don't remember leaving any windows open. I looked over the counter to my living space and sure enough the window beside my fire escape was open. Fully alert, I readied a wave of magic, and got out my light pen. I went into my living space, careful not to make any noise with my steps. I was about a foot away from the window when I heard someone drop down behind me. I turned around and used my shock wave, only to be grabbed from behind and held back. The guy who I used my wave on wasn't affected at all, I looked up to see they were both in black ninja uniforms.

How cliche.

The one that caught me seemed to be really bulky and and tall. He had wild green hair that escaped his mask. The one in front of me was smaller in size but still had some muscle on him, he had bright blonde hair, like Lucy's. He had a white mark on his shoulder that looked a bit like the head of a saber tooth.

"What do you want? Let me go!"

The blondie punched me in my stomach making me lose my breath, "Silence witch, where is Gajeel Redfox?"

I coughed and just sagged in my capturer's hold. "I don't know" I wheezed the pain making my whole torso throb. He punched me again making me cry out.

"Don't lie to me! We saw you with him earlier this evening. Now I will ask again" he took a dagger out and held it to my throat. "Where is he?"

Fear made me angry, and anger made me stand straighter and my gut tighten, making the pain more bearable. "If you lugheads were really watching us then you would know that I left him earlier tonight, I don't know where he is now. So you're wasting your time." Blondie looked at the one that was holding me, who shrugged,

"She did leave him, bro. We might as well look somewhere else." Blondie just shook his head in frustration and looked back at me. His eyes looming over my body, the sickening look he had made me want to puke.

"She is rather pretty, even though she doesn't have much assets." His dagger traced the top of my shirt, stopped in the middle and tore my shirt in half, leaving me standing with my bra and shorts. My head throbbed and my heart raced with fear. As the guy came closer to me I lifted a leg and kicked him in the face. He flinched from my blow and rubbed his jaw. His grin was wicked and twisted as he came closer to me.

"She has a lot of fight in her."

He came closer to me and pulled my hair, making my head lean back at a very uncomfortable angle. "I like the ones with fight."

He licked my neck as his hand went to roughly grope my breast. I lifted my leg to kick him again, I got his ribs with my knee, my blow knocked the breath out of him he backed up and let go of my hair, I head butted the other guy, making his nose break he let me go. Taking my chance I ran to my door, and turned the knob only to find it was locked. What the hell? l felt something grab my foot, I looked down to see it was the guy who groped me, he pulled me down to the ground and brought me to him. My nails were clawing on the floor as if I was in a bad horror movie. "Get the hell off of me!" I tried to kick him in the face again, but he had a tight grip on my feet. He pulled me under him and pinned my hands above my head. "You're going to pay for that, you harlot."

I spit in his face, one of my hands got free from his grip and I scratched him across his face. He flinched and shook the pain away. He smacked me across my face, making me see stars. He slapped me again, and again, my head rang from the blows I was on the brink of passing out. I felt my arms and legs go limp, no, no. Oh Mavis, please don't let this happen. My eyes closed themselves as my ears rang. I blacked out then regained conscious again, my vision was blurry. I slowly started to feel the pressure that was on top of me go away, I heard something fall and break as if something was thrown. I forced my eyes to open and see better, the guy who was on top of me was thrown into my bookshelf and was beaten badly, and a pair of strong legs that were clothed in dark charcoal pants. My eyes drifted closed again, they were not going to open again. I felt myself being lifted off of the ground, my head was being cradled against a firm strong chest. Then everything went black, the smell of garages and cologne followed me into the darkness.

 

~Gajeel~

 

I carried her small body to my room. I looked down at her bruised face. She had a split lip and black and blue bruises forming on her delicate face. She was bleeding from her neck, must've been the bastard with the knife, he probably threatened her with it. His partner was on the floor nursing a broken nose, he had a lot more to worry about when I was done with him. I saw the mark on both of their shoulders, looks like Saber tooth is now an ally to Jose. A growl rumbled in my chest. She was no longer safe here.

"Lily open the door" I called through the door of my apartment.

I was two feet in front of it as I heard Lily open the door. As soon as I saw it opening I ran in, and put her on top of my bed.

"Gajeel, what happened?" Lily's deep voice asked as his small form was sitting beside Levy on the bed. "She was attacked by Jose's henchmen, she fought back."

Lily nodded his head, and hopped down from the bed, turning into his larger form as he rushed out of the room. "I will go get the first aid."

I nodded as I sat beside Levy using my shirt to put pressure on her neck to stop as much bleeding as possible. "I'm so sorry, Levy, I should've never bothered you."

Her breathing was calm and she looked as if she was sleeping. I studied her bruised body, her torn shirt revealed her torso and the soft skin that it hid had bruises by her ribs and stomach. She is small but she fought back and that took a lot of strength. I brushed her blue hair out of her face. The tips were crusted with dried blood. I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom that conjoined my bedroom and got a damp washcloth. I went back over to her and used the cloth to get the blood out of her soft hair. When I first met her I was entranced by her soft locks, and her bronze eyes. True she wasn't my normal type of woman. Normally I would fall for the ones with large breasts and legs, but not this time. She had her own type of beauty; short legs that looked like they were made to wrap around a man's waist, not too mention her well kept figure, kept toned by her yoga and dance classes. She had some nice curves too. Creamy, soft skin that I just want to touch all day. As I said, I wanted her from the moment I met her. I studied her face as my hands worked through her hair, one of her cheeks had a bruise just right under her eye. Anger spiked through my chest as I remembered what that blonde bastard was thinking of doing to her. They shouldn't have touched her, now I have another reason to hunt down the scum son of a bitch and make him pay for what he did. Levy grunted and slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit up,

"Hey easy there, don't sit up too fast, you took a good beating."

I gently pushed her back down on the pillows, she blinked her eyes as if to force herself to remember what happened. She looked at me, and her slightly frightened expression turned to one of soft realization.

"You saved me?" she asked. I nodded as I finished cleaning her hair, "Those men who attacked me, they were looking for you."

The statement swung guilt into my chest. "Yes, Jose is getting desperate. Sending others to do his dirty work for him."

Lily came back with the kit and handed it to me. I nodded at him he nodded at me then Levy and left the room. Levy grinned as if she figured something out. "That explains how he didn't get kidnapped by the crazy cat lady neighbors."

She chuckled and winced from the pain. Not knowing how to comfort her, I stood up from the bed, and turned my back to her. "I'm gonna get ya some water."

"Thanks" she mumbled, I glanced over at her, her face was tinted pink as she tried to keep her torn shirt closed. I looked away from her as I walked out of the room, I cleared my throat, "You can borrow one of my shirts, if ya like."

I didn't wait for her answer as I walked into the kitchen where Lily was making him some kiwi juice. I grabbed a cup and filled it with some water. Lily cleared his throat. I sighed knowing he had something to say, "Spit it out, Lily" I said. I turned towards him and leaned against the sink.

"She is no longer safe here, Gajeel, that means neither are we." I nodded, "I know" We both stood there in silence, Lily shrugged, "We have to take her with us"

I ran my hand through my hair, "Lily, me bringing her with us will just get her in more trouble than she already is. No, I'm not going to drag her into this."

"She is already involved. If she stays she will be attacked again, nobody is going to be here for her. She will be in more danger here than if she was with you."

Frustration bubbled in my chest, I knew he was right, but I hated the situation. She is strong but she barely survived this attack, her magic still isn't fully controllable. I sighed, grabbed the glass of water for Levy and walked back to the room. Ignoring Lily's knowing look as I walked past him, I walked to the door and knocked.

"Shrimp?" the door was still halfway open I nudged it further open she wasn't on the bed, I looked to the other side of the room, she wasn't there. Panic made me heighten my senses, my ears heard the shower running. Found her, panic in my chest went away and I put the glass on the bedside table. I went through my drawer and found one of my smaller t-shirts and went in the bathroom. Making sure my back is to the shower, I grabbed a towel out of the cupboard and put it and the shirt on the sink counter. I looked in the mirror and saw her through the glass doors of my shower. She was facing the wall of the shower, the water hitting her back, that had two long scars. I turned fully around to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, two long healed, pink scars were on her back. Her arms were clutched around her, she looked wounded and torn. Seeing her like this made me want to hold her and protect her. I stopped myself from walking in the shower, she needed space. I understood what she was feeling, the fear of losing everything all over again, its torturous. I left the bathroom and went in my living space. Looking over to Lily who was back to his smaller form, reading a book on the coffee table. "Get ready, Lily, we leave in the morning."


	11. I'm Coming Home

I finished with the shower, I heard Gajeel come in I waited until he left to turn the shower off and walk out. I looked at the sink counter to see it had a t-shirt and a towel right next to it. I dried off and got dressed, my shorts weren't too badly damaged so I changed back into those and threw the shirt on. It was red, and a bit baggy on me, one of the sleeves fell off of my shoulders and the sleeves hit my elbows. Jeez, I really am small. I was about to walk out of the bathroom and stopped when I caught myself in the mirror. I had bruises on my face and my lip was split, I had a healing cut on my neck from when Blondie threatened me with his knife. I could feel the other aches and pains in my body I didn't need to look to know they were there. It's not like the will be there for long, thanks to my sorcerer blood I heal quite easily. The bruises and pain will probably be gone in another hour or two. But still, its going to be hard to explain these injuries. Sighing, I tie the end of the baggy t shirt so it didn't fall off of me. Well, what now? There is no way I will be able to stay at my place. Will Gajeel let me stay here? Pah, fat chance. No, I will contact Jellal maybe he can help. With my decision made I walked out of Gajeel's room and into his living space. Where Gajeel and Pantherlily were waiting patiently for me. Seeing this made me pause, why haven't they left yet? I mean yeah, it would be rude to rescue me and then ditch me, and pointless if you ask me. Complete silence filled the room I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, waiting for one of the males to point out the elephant in the room. I caught Pantherlily dart his eyes to Gajeel who continued to lean against the wall and glare a hole through the window. Feeling utterly exaushted I sighed and cleared me throat, " I would like to thank you, Gajeel, for saving me. If it weren't for you I would have been in a very bad situation." I suppresed the shiver from the memory and pulled my arms across my chest. " Thank you, Gajeel, and thank you Lily for helping with the first aid." The blushing cat nodded and looked away. I looked back at Gajeel who was now looking at me. I took a deep breath and finished what I had to say. "Since you both have done more than enough, you guys can leave and I will contact my people and relocate." I noticed Gajeel stiffen at this and his look turned into a disapproving glare. I shrugged it off and started to walk to the door. Only to be stopped by a deep, gravelly voice. "Like hell you are." I turned to look at Gajeel who had the same glare, "Excuse me?" He tched and pushed off of the wall and walked in front of me folding his muscular arms across his big chest. Trying to make me feel intimidated, since I just got jumped it didn't do the trick. I folded my arms to show hims this. "You're gonna come with Lily and me back to the Otherworld and you will stay in the protection of my clan." I never liked being told what to do, especially when that someone is a possesive dragonlord.I huffed and side stepped to get around he got in my way. "I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself." I finally got around him and continued to walk to the door. "Like that worked real well for you last time." I froze at the door with my blood boiling in my veins. That cocky, arrogant, son of a biscuit. I turn around and walk up to him and slapped him across the face. Yes, I had to jump a bit but I still made my point. I speed walked out the door and slammed it and dashed to my apartment. Lord asshole. Think he can come in and save the day and expect me to just follow along with him. Please, he is a liar and just wants......something from me. Whatever it is he ain't getting it no matter how ruggishly handsome or mysterious he is. Agh, I came to my apartment and stopped at my door. Fear and suspicion made my hands sweaty and my feet freeze at my door. What if there are more people in there just waiting for me to come back? What if I'm not saved in time? The thought just made me shiver, I stood at my apartment door like and idiot trying to get the courage to open my door. God dammit, this is my own home, for pete's sake! I should be able to waLk in my own home without the fear of being attacked! I sank down to the ground and brought my knees to my chest and bit my lip in frustration. Great, my life just can't get any better.


	12. Okay, I Will

This isn't fair! No one should feel as if they can't enter their own home without being struck with so much fear that said person is curled up in front of their door and can't even open their door. 

Dag nabit! Can't my life get any worse? 

Oi, shrimp, you okay?" 

Spoke too soon. Hearing the familiar gravelly voice I stood up and faced Gajeel who was now about three feet away from me. 

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled at him. He scuffed his shoe on the ground and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Lily fussed at me and told me to follow you and apologize for ordering you around." I stood there and folded my arms, expecting an apology. So Lily sent him huh? " _Hmph at least one of them has enough sense."_  We stood there in silence as Gajeel nervously rubbed his neck and looked at the wall. I sighed since he wasn't going to apologize I shakily put my hand on my doorknob and opened the door. It was pitch black dark in there. My palms started sweating as my lifetime fear sprang in my chest. I bit my lip and closed the door again. I didn't notice Gajeel saw me and was now watching me as I stood there in front of my door like a child afraid of the monsters under her bed. I balled up my hands into fists as I looked back at him. He closed the space between us and wrapped his arm around my waist as he opened the door and walked in with me. My face flushed red in embarrassment and anger, how dare he intrude in my personal space and drag me in my dark apartment! I turned around and pushed myself out of his embrace to tell him just that but he put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Look shorty, I understand why you couldn't come in here and it's wrong you should feel that way about your own home. I'm sorry that I got a little rough by ordering you around but I'm not used to asking for things. True, its really none of my business to why you should come with me. But I feel responsible for what happened and I'll be damned if it happens again and I ain't here. We both know you don't have the concentration or control over your powers enough to protect yourself. I can help with that and while I do that I can make sure that you are safe. No one will touch you or put you in harms way not as long as I'm still breathing. I didn't ask before so I'm asking now, will you come with me so I can protect you?" 

Well, it wasn't much of an apology but it satisfied my anger at him and he was right. I'm still too scared of my magic to actually use it. As long as that is true, I will never seek my full potential. Not only that, if I was in his custody no one would dare to come near me. Unless they were really brave or very stupid. I've read enough about his clan to know that much. I couldnt stay here, the fear of possibly being attacked would drive me insane. Swallowing my pride, I sighed and said, 

"Alright I will come with you, just let me get some stuff real quick." 

I was about to walk up the staircase to my room but my brain kicked in and told me it was still dark in my whole apartment. I sighed as I bit my lip. "What's the matter shrimp?" 

My face flushed as I mumbled, "It's dark, I can't see." I heard a light chuckle, then a rumble of laughter. Anger made me puff my cheeks, "Yer afraid of the dark, that is so cute." 

Cute? Did he just call me cute? I was too angry to even care. "Whatever, everyone has something they're afraid of." At that Gajeel gave a last chuckle and said, "The two who broke in here cut off your breaker, I will go fix it for you. Where is it?" 

"It's next to the dryer in the laundry room, next to the kitchen." Gajeel nodded and went to where I instructed him to go. He surprisingly didn't trip over anything, I wondered if he could see in the dark. My palms were really starting to sweat as I tried to force my eyes to get used to the pitch black darkness that consumed my apartment. But I could barely make out the shapes of my furniture. Sighing, I patted around the floor with my foot to go to Gajeel and see if he needed any help. Not seeing where I was going I stubbed my toe on my couch and ran fast first into the wall that separated the kitchen and the family room.  

"Damn it" I grumbled as I rubbed my forehead where another bruise was added to my face. Frustration, made me ball up my fist, if only I had my light pen. Oh duh, I face palmed myself this whole time I could have used my light pen. I patted my pockets to find that they were empty. My pen....I must've dropped it when I was attacked. Shivers went up and down my arms at the memory. How cold and merciless that blonde's eyes were as he threatened to practically rape me. My head ached, and my ribs were just as achey. I went to sit on my couch, luckily it was nearby so I didn't trip on anything else. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. I really wished I had my pen, that was the last thing I had of my parents. 

_"A proper script mage should always have her very own pen." Mother said as she handed me a small, rectangle blue box wrapped with a light orange ribbon. My thirteen year old self took the box and excitedly opened the small box. Inside was a light blue light pen. There was pretty swirly handwriting, "With love, Mama and Da" ._

As I finished the flashback my lights came back on and I saw the mess that was my apartment. My bookshelves were broken to smithereens, my coffee table was shattered it looked like a tornado came through here. What exactly happened when I blacked out? I turned to see Gajeel come out and he looked around with a guilty embarrassed look on his face. "Yeah, I'm sorry about the mess, those two dogs wouldn't go down easy." 

I paled at what he said, seeing my face he shook his head "I didn't kill them, just gave them a good beating." I nodded a little relieved. "I'm going to go upstairs and get some of my stuff and then we will go." He nodded, I walked up the stairs and up to my room, I got my red duffel bag and put in some clothes, toiletries, and some books. Zipping my bag up, I grabbed it and started to walk out of my room, I looked back and said goodbye to my home as I shut the light off. I came downstairs to see Gajeel snoozing on my couch. I giggled at the sight. His face was relaxed and not in a disapproving scowl, his head tilted back and arms folded. He still looked like he was about to pounce on any new danger. I tip toed quietly to stand beside him. I brushed a piece of hair away from his face, my eyes didn't register his hand grabbing my wrist. I squeaked when he pulled me down and under him so he was on top of me on the couch. My face flushed as I looked up at his face. He had a neutral expression and his eyes were curious. His other hand brushed against my cheek were there was a bruise there earlier this evening. 

"You heal pretty quickly." 

I shrugged, "It's a perk of being part sorcerer." He nodded as he got up off of me and helped me up from the couch and grabbed my duffel bag. We both walked out of my apartment and went up to find Lily waiting for us. My palms started to sweat again as I waited to go back home. 

Back to Fiore.


	13. Questions

~~~Gajeel POV~~~

 

Never thought that I would come home so soon. Before I left I swore I would only come back with Jose's head. But now it's different. 

I have her with me. We left New York about five hours ago to where we took a ferry to the portal. From there we have decided to walk to my "castle" and not attract too much attention. Levy already caught some dirty looks and people avoiding her like the plague. No one would offer us a ride anyway. Why would anyone would dislike her so much that her whole land banished her to a new place? I looked behind me where Levy was sleeping on Lily's big back. Apparently, being part sorcerer makes her heal faster but in doing so it takes a lot out of her. If that was the case then how come those two scars haven't healed? Why were they there anyway? I remember her telling me she got kicked out of her home, at the time, I knew she was from Fiore so thats what she meant. But what did they do to her? Was that why she was so reluctant to come with me in the first place? I faced back forward and continued walking, even if that was one of the reasons she lived in the fairy area, where Makarov and Igneel lived. True, my clan's lands aren't too far from there but everyone would know that she would be untouchable. She would be safe. Who knows maybe I will even call in a few favors and get her right to live here again. The old geezer, Makarov, has been worried sick about her for the past couple of years according to one of my recently acquainted source. I'm pretty sure he would have no problem helping me out. 

"Gajeel, she is awake." Lily and I both stopped walking so Levy could climb down Lily's back. As she stood and stretched I noticed all of her bruises and her busted lip were gone. Guess she really needed that extra sleep. She was wrapping an orange bandana around her blue hair to keep it out of her face. My anger and rage that was sitting in the bottom of my stomach eased seeing her creamy skin bruise and blemish free. Even her ribs were no longer bandaged and she seemed to be breathing easier, according to my hearing. Small fry is tougher than she looks. I tuned my senses to her completely. Her sweet vanilla and cinnamon smell filled my nose, her heartbeat was a tad bit faster and she kept on biting on her lip. She seemed nervous. As we continued to walk, I let Lily take the front and I stayed in the back with Levy.   She kept on looking around her, her hands were folded in front of her, with her head down. We passed by a couple who saw Levy and backed away mumbling witch under their breath. Levy obviously heard it, she flinched and her eyes started to water. Seeing her like that, made my stomach coil. Shooting a glare at the couple as I swung my arm around her shoulders. She turned her head into my side where I felt her hot tears through my shirt. What happened? Why do they hate her so much here? 

"Oi, shrimp, don't cry, they're worthless trash, no need for them to see your tears and give them the satisfaction of seeing you get upset." Hearing that she nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist as she pulled her hood more to cover her face. 

"Thank you" she whispered, I grunted as I hid my red ears behind my hair. "We're almost there, so it will be okay." She nodded as she held on tighter to my waist. Later I will find out why she wasn't allowed to be in her home, it was just plain wrong to be kicked out of the place you were born. 


	14. Slow Dance

~~Levy's POV~~

 

     It was really hard to be back home again even after all of these years. I still got the hateful stares and the mumbled curses that followed me throughout my childhood. I tried not to let them get to me but when I heard the word "witch". It struck a blow as I remembered that night when they took my wings and family from me. The tears were hot and wet on my face. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, it surprised me when he pulled me closer to him but I was grateful for the comfort. He said we were going to be to his land soon. Which I took comfort in. I didn't know exactly why he started to even get involved with me in the first place, I knew why he brought me here it was so he could protect me, to which I was grateful for. I owed him a lot but he still kept things from me I still couldn't fully trust him yet. I still wasn't fully healed yet and I could feel it slowly draining me out. But if it wasn't too far I could make it.

     My feet were off the ground, and I could smell the faint scent of earth and campfire smoke. I opened my eyes to see that Gajeel was carrying me. My face flushed when I relaxed against his firm chest. Again, I looked at him and realized at how he absolutely gorgeous he was. His strong arms that didn't waiver, long, thick, dark hair that just tempts me to run my fingers through it. I looked up at his face and saw his red, captivating eyes looking down at me, for a moment I didn't realize I was staring but I couldn't help myself. They were beautiful to me. 

"Hey you're awake" 

"What happened?" I asked, he looked forward and kept on walking, not bothering to put me down.

"You were wobbling a bit back there, mumbling something about your healing taking a lot out of ya, after that you started to fall, I caught you and started to carry you." Nodding, my face still tinted pink, I said, 

'"Thank you" he just grunted again, just like when I thanked him for when we ran into that couple back there.  I smiled and closed my eyes again, listening to the sound of Gajeel's heart. It was very calming, I brought my hand up and placed it on his chest right next to my cheek. I felt him tense up slightly, but I was too tired to realize what I did. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep to the sound of Gajeel's heartbeat. 

I was woken up by a new smell, a strong incense mixed in with an earthy smell, kind of like Gajeel's but not. I opened up my eyes to see that I was surrounded by a sheer grey curtain. I sat up to find that I was sitting in a metallic colored bed. Where am I? And why am I in a bed? I felt a smooth material on my thighs, reminding me that I was wearing pants this morning. With a flaming face, I looked down at myself to see that I was dressed in a silk gown that was red it covered everything and it was made out of pure silk. How did I get in this? I sent a wave of magic, trying to sense Gajeel. I got nothing, but he was here about a few minutes ago. Slightly agitated that he would just leave me, I got out of the bed and walked out of the sheer curtain and looked around.  The room was spacious but like Gajeel's apartment it didn't have much in it. A comfortable couch, a really tall book case and some musical instruments. Piquing my curiosity I naturally went to the book case and looked at the books. A familiar green book caught my eye, smiling I took it out and went to a bookmarked page, "My Little Deary". I read the small poem again, I walked to the couch and got comfortable as I turned in the book, reading poem after poem. Another one caught my eye. Getting lost in the romantic poems, I didn't even notice the tall, dragon lord staring at me. 

"Already, going through my books, eh, Fairy?

I looked up and saw Gajeel's leaning against the closed door, dressed in nothing but a towel.  _"Ooo, déjà vu, much."_ I shook my brain free of those thoughts and smiled at him. 

"Well, you leave me alone in a room with books, it's bound to happen." Gajeel's chuckled his signature laugh. The one that I found so odd but it suited it him very well. He pushed himself off the door as I went back to reading. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, the way his back and shoulder muscles flexed when he walked, he had a very confident walk. Well duh, he was the strongest dragon lord alive, of course, he is going to have confidence. I continued to admire how lethal but yet graceful he moved. I was now looking down his arms when I noticed, they were covered in scars. That surprised me that I never noticed them before. I stood up from the couch that I was reading on and went over to him. He stopped walking when he heard my footsteps. He glanced over his shoulder to look at me. Swallowing my nervousness, I touched a scar on one of his arms, "Where did these come from?" He stilled but he turned to face me and looked down at his arm. 

"I don't remember exactly it was either from training or from fighting." His face said otherwise, he looked as if he knew how he got every single one of those scars. And it was painful. the pained and saddened look on his face made me tear up a bit, I looked away from him and blinked away those tears. I felt calloused fingertips brush against the skin on my back, where my own scars were. I stood frozen there as he lightly caressed my worst pain. I bit my lip to force those memories away. 

"Where did these come from?" I sighed as I closed my eyes, he wasn't truthful about his scars, why should I tell him about mine? 

 _Maybe he doesnt know how to trust people, stupid._ I sighed and reached over my shoulder where I could reach the top of my scar. "They were once my wings. They took them from me when I was banished." Gajeel seemed stunned that I actually told him this, and angry at what was done to me. I looked back over to him to see he was still looking at my back. 

"I'm sorry, that should've never happened to you. It looked like it hurt." It still did whenever I stretched my shoulders too much during dance or exercise it would sting like hell, but it wasn't compared to how it was when my wings, the only thing my mother gave me was torn from my own body. 

"It did,  it took months for me to heal, the damage was so bad." Gajeel then looked at my face, and looked at the rest of me. I did the same to him. My god, he was one tasty looking man. Seriously, I could take a bite out of him, any time, any day. His tan skin, that mixed in with his dark, long hair and his crimson eyes. HIs tall stature suited him and the muscle that he was practically built out of.  I looked down his body and back up to his eyes, one glance and once again I was enchanted by him. Next thing, I could think of was kissing those full lips, that looked very soft. I walked closer to him, and stood up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was too short to kiss him without him bending down, so I kissed his neck. He stiffened as my lips touched his skin, as my hands ran through his slightly damp hair, he started to relax. 

"Levy" he whispered as if it took him every ounce of his strength to say it as he gently took my arms from around his neck. Confused, I looked up at him. 

"You don't want to continue that, it's not what you're really feeling." As he said this I shook my head and my cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. Mortified of what I just did, I covered my mouth with my hands. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking." He nodded as if he knew I was going to say that and shrugged. I looked at him again he brushed his hand through his hair and got it caught in the tangles. Frowning at his hair, he untangled his hand, and sighed. I giggled, he scowled at me like the time we first met. I calmed down my giggles, and raised my hands in surrender and said, "Do you have a hairbrush?" He squinted suspiciously, "Yeah, why?" 

I blushed for some reason as I said, "I will brush your hair for you." He seemed surprised at first and shrugged as he went to his bedside table where a silver handled hairbrush sat and handed it to me. With sweaty palms I took it, "Could you sit down on the bed so I can reach?" He nodded and sat down and I kneeled behind him and brushed his thick hair with the feminine looking brush. As I was working the tangles out of his hair, I studied the brush I knew it wasn't his. It looked more like a woman's brush. The delicate designs wrapped around the brush and intertwined down the handle where a cut ruby was being held by more silver wrapping. "Who's brush was this?" I asked "It's beautiful work." I saw his shoulders stiffen I bit my lip afraid I hit a  nerve I opened my mouth to say never mind. "It was my mother's, I made it for her on her birthday."

I was surprised by his admission, I continued to brush his hair, it really was as soft as I thought it was.  I ran my fingers to get the last of the knots. "There you go. No more knots." He ran his fingers through his hair, he grinned, "Thanks shorty". I put the hairbrush on the bedside table.

"You look nice" I heard Gajeel grumble. My face reddened as I stuttered a thank you and got off of the bed. I felt a hand grab my wrist, I look back over to Gajeel. I looked at his eyes but dropped my gaze as I remembered what happened last time. I practically tried to seduce him. 

"Look at me, Levy". Chills ran up my arm and down my spine as he said my name and met his eyes. His thumb lightly rubbed against the inside of my wrist, possibly feeling how fast my heart was going. My mouth suddenly dry, I licked my lips, which attracted Gajeel's eyes to my lips. 

~~~Gajeel POV~~~

"Now I'm starting to think you put some form of spell on me. Because the only thing I'm thinking about is kissing you breathless." At least that's what Gajeel would say if a certain red haired aunt of his didn't burst through the door. Damn.

"Levy, oh my gods, I've just heard what happened! Are you okay?" Erza ran in the room and attacked Levy in a protective hug.

"I'm fine Madame Scarlet, thanks to Gajeel." I felt my neck heat up when she said that. I just shrugged as if it was nothing. Erza looked over to her nephew, with a look of gratitude and pride. "So you've brought her here to keep her safe. Good on you, nephew of mine. That means you must bring her to the banquet tonight. Everyone is going to be there."

I snorted, "What do you mean by everyone, crazy woman?" Erza glared at her nephew, and flicked my ear. "Ouch, damn it, you know how sensitive my ears are."

"Exactly, now do as I say and look presentable with your lady tonight. People are expecting their young lord who've come home and are anxious to speak to you." Erza walked out of the room with another hug to Levy and once again I was alone with the little fairy. I looked over to see her face slightly pink and she was folding her hands over and over.

"Oi, what's the matter?"

She bit her lip nervously, which I found was adorably sexy. "I-it's nothing, it's just that I'm not really a banquet, social type of girl. I don't know what will happen." I shrugged

"No need to be nervous Shrimp, all it is just some business chit chat, dancing, and eating food." She nodded her head but she still looked like a shy little deer ready to prance away at the slightest sign of danger. "What is it you're most nervous about?"

She bowed her head and her small hands balled into fists at her thighs. "What the people there will think of me. I'm pretty sure all of Fiore knows who and what I am. I don't want to be shunned and plus I never danced with a partner before."

I looked over to her and tried to see her face but she turned away from my view. I sighed, "People who will be there will know that you're under my protection, anyone who even utters the word witch will be brought to me immediately and they will be dealt with. You're an amazing dancer, I don't think dancing with two people will be much of a challenge for you."

She scoffed, "Dancing and expressing myself is a lot different than dancing with someone you've got to know how they move and when to move with them or else you both look like a bunch of clumsy fools." I raised my eyebrow at this passionate woman. I've been to these banquets ever since I was about six years old, I've danced plenty of dances so I know what I'm doing. As I was thinking this a thought came to mind, I hopped off my bed and offered my hand to her. She looked up at me confused for a minute.

"If ya really worried about dancing with a partner, then I will help you. Since you will only be dancing with me you won't have to worry about following someone else's steps." Her face then tinted with a light blush again as she took my hand.

"There's no music." I shrugged "Don't need it". I placed my hand on her small waist and took one of her hands in mine, she was a little too short to reach my shoulder so she put her other hand on my chest as we both went into a waltz.

"See? What did I tell ya? You're a natural." She smiled a small smile and said, "Well, it's not hard to tell what you will do next." I chuckled at that as I spun her around and pulled her closer to me, feeling a bit daring I placed my hand on her hip instead of her waist. "Gajeel, put your hand back where it's supposed to be." I chuckled again as I moved my hand back to her waist. After another minute of waltzing, I spun her around one last time and stopped. "Anything else you're worried about?"

She shrugged, "What will I wear?"

Flashes of images appeared in my mind. I looked down at the spritely fairy and once again enjoyed the sight that she was. The red silk gown that one of the maids provided for her fit her perfectly. I could see every curve on her and how it made her skin sort of glow with radiant beauty. She was a sight to behold.

I cleared my throat and shook my head free from those images. "Um. Erza will help you out with that. I will go find her, you can stay in here, read a book or two or explore, whatever, I will be able to find you." With that, I left with sexual frustration burning in my blood as I thought of those soft lips and how they would feel. i would've known if I didn't stop her from kissing me earlier but then it wouldn't have been as enjoyable.

I will feel those lips soon. So help me.   

 

 


	15. Vulnerability

The place was lit up with lights for the celebration for Gajeel's return. According to Erza, the rumors and whispers of my return has tickled most of the guests curiosity and have come to see if my bold return is true. As Erza and I were trying to find a dress, or something suitable to wear, I tried to find reasons for me not to go. Mostly to avoid the glares and the harsh whispers. 

"Levy, dear, you really shouldn't worry about what those fat aristocrats are going to say. You're under the protection of the house of Redfox no one would dare to harm you. Besides with Gajeel by your side all night no one, not even Jose himself, would say anything."

 

I sighed as I slipped into another dress. I could've sworn this was like the fiftieth one I've tried on. "It doesn't matter I will still get the stares and those are worse than words." I zipped the dress up and stepped in front of the full length mirror. The one I was wearing was a dark sapphire blue it was pretty and made me look a bit taller but it clashed with my hair. I didn't even know why I was so concerned over what I was wearing it's not like I was trying to impress someone. 

 _But there is one certain dragonslayer that you wouldn't mind impressing._ Psh, yeah right, like I would ever impress him. A dress won't make a difference regardless. I was about to pick up a simple black dress I tried on earlier, Erza grabbed my hand and had a bundle of red silk in her hands. 

"Here. Wear this. The party has just started and Gajeel would be restless waiting for you."

My face reddened when I remembered that Gajeel said I looked good in the red dress I had on earlier. Sighing, I changed into the red dress and I mentally prepared myself for what was to happen tonight.  

 ~~~Gajeel POV~~~

 I've always hated these blasted parties. I've been attending them since I could walk. Only did it to make a reputation for myself, I loosened the collar of my tux for the fiftieth time. Parties always made me uncomfortable, what was putting me on edge the most tonight, was that I still haven't seen her. Titania came down a little while ago, I was going to go over there and demand where she is, but Lily dragged me into another political discussion. Which made my nerves aggravated to no extent. I promised Levy that I would be by her side the whole night so she could feel more  comfortable. Now here I am sitting at my "throne" watching everyone dance and get too merry with the overspiced ale. Impatiently tapping my fingers on the arm rest of my over glorified chair, Erza came up and stood beside me. 

"Can you stop with the grimacing. It's supposed to be a party, smile a little bit." 

I tched at her comment,  "I would rather pull out my own teeth. Where's Levy?" 

Erza smiled, "She'll be here in her due time." I noticed her quickly glance at the giant staircase that lead to the upper suites. I glared at her. "Woman, I don't have the patience for any games. I promised her that I would-" 

"Shut up, my dear nephew and look." Not quite getting what she was trying to do I looked back at the staircase, only to see the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. Levy had her hair wrapped in a bun except for a few curls that framed her delicate face. She was dressed in a long, red, silk dress with matching gloves. The back of her dress was open and my eyes widened when I saw what was attached to her back. 

Wings.Delicate, golden wings that dragged the floor when she walked. It didn't take long for everyone else to notice her presence. Soon every eye was drawn to her. She started walking down the spiral staircase. My eyes could never leave her. The natural grace that was just hers, its what made her the most elegant being in this room. Her back and shoulders were stiff but yet her head was held high. I could tell she was uncomfortable with the looks and attention she was getting, I stood up from the throne and walked the short distance to the bottom of the stairs. By the time I got there she was at the last step. My heart was racing, she was more breathtaking when she was up close. Her vanilla scent mixed in the spiced aroma of the room was mouthwatering. I took her hand and tucked it in the crook of my elbow and lead her across the room. Soon the band started playing again and the chatter started up. I bent down to Levy's ear and whispered, "Its okay, you can breathe now." She exhaled a huge breath and looked around the room nervously biting her lip. 

"That was a bit embarrassing." She mumbled. I  looked back down at her again and just kept quiet.I didn't want to further embarass her with what i was thinking about. I looked back at her back, "Where did you get the wings from?" She bit her lip again and looked a bit ashamed. Smooth, Gajeel, real smooth. 

"I made them, they can't make me fly or anything but they cover.....my scars." 

I nodded my head, "Good job, Shrimp, they're very convincing." She smiled a little proudly, "Thanks". 

Just as we were walking back to my throne a waltz came on. I looked down at Levy, " Are you ready for this?" She nodded, I released her from my arm, took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. The people made way and went to the different sides of the room. Leaving Levy and I by ourselves. We faced each other, I bowed to her and she curtsied to me. I offered my hand and she took it. I placed her other hand at my shoulder and my hand went to her waist. 

And we danced. Her posture was still stiff and her eyes kept glancing to the other people around us. She was still nervous about what they were saying or thinking about her. 

"Hey" I said, my voice made her look back at me. "Don't worry about what they're doing, keep your eyes on me. They want you to pay attention to them. Don't give them the satisfaction." She nodded and as we continued dancing her posture became a little more relaxed. I let go of her waist and spun her out and back to me. My hand grabbing her waist more firmly as I lifted her up and spun her atound. That made her smile and laugh. Which was contagious as I smiled with her. I put her back on the ground and brought her closer to me. Her scent filling my nose. I couldn't get enough of it. With one last spin the music stopped and everyone clapped. Levy and I bowed again and continued to walk where Erza stood. Erza greeted Levy with a hug and offered her a seat on my right side and she stood by my left. I glanced at Levy again, her head was still held high she had the air of a queen. She looked the part. She was so strong but yet she looked so soft, the way her skin glowed to the silky texture of her hair. If she came up to me and told me she was a queen other than an outcast, kicked out of her own home because people were afraid of her magic, I would've believed it. 

"And, our country has been for the better, isn't that right, dear nephew?" I grunted as Erza elbowed me, I cleared my throat and looked and saw that a couple of pudgy lords were discussing politics and were looking at me for an answer. "Umm, I guess." I cleared my throat again, scratching at the back of my neck. I felt a very small hand on my arm. I looked up to see Levy she winked at me and addressed the small crowd in front of me. 

"I think what our dear prince was saying, that yes, our lands have been much better without the constant worrying of attack and war from our friends from the sea. Thanks to the multiple treaties that were enforced by Metalicanna. Now we can all sleep a little bit easier, thank Mavis." 

I looked at Levy, extremely baffled, she hasn't been in Fiore in years from what she tells me and now she whipped up a conversation like that in the matter of minutes. I smiled at her and took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Loving the rush of color to her cheeks, I turned back to the lords and said, "Yes, thank Mavis, indeed, now we have no other problems and Fiore now has an ally if we ever need one." The fat aristocrats seemed pleased with my answer. One of them looked over at Levy, I stood up straighter and kept Levy's hand in mine. 

"Excuse me, my dear lady, but I'm a bit concerned how an outcast witch knows so much about our politics." I felt her stiffen, and her eyes soften with pre-tears. It made me sick that this fat cat thinks he can come in and insult her. I glared at him, he was scrawny thing, dressed in yellow and light green, his nose was upturned and skinny just like the rest of his face, with a blonde goatee and spectacles. I stood up and instantly saw the fear in his eyes. 

"You dare insult someone under my protection, in my house?" 

The weasel was a foot shorter than me and had to look up at me, he started shaking, but he tried to keep his face calm. "N-n-no, your majesty, I was just asking a small question." 

I sneered at him, "A question that insulted my woman, she has every right of being here as I do, and you will respect her the same way you will respect me." I looked around the room, all of them staring at me. I shifted my hand into its iron dragon form, talons long and sharp, and scales shined with dark, grey luster. "Unless, you don't respect me anymore, must I make an example of how and why my father and his family sat on this throne for eons?" Oh yeah. I definitely had their attention then. The scrawny bastard bent down in a bow, "Please forgive my disrespect, your highness, I had no idea she was....special to you. Everyone else thinks she is just a rebelling witch. They fear her power and are concerned that she is nothing but a wild animal that needs to be tamed." He gave her a nasty glare. "Just like her whore mother, tainted pure fairy blood with the abomination of her father." 

SLAP! 

The bastard clutched at his reddening face, I looked over at Levy who brought her arm down from slapping the weasel's face. To say I was surprised was an understatement. She stood in front of me, anger making her cheeks red, her eyes filled with tears. She stood up straighter, addressed the room, her hands making small fists. "I am NOT an animal, I will take the "witch" and outcast comments but don't you dare put shame on my parent's names. Not after what you people did to them. And to me." Confused looks and whispers went around the room. I could taste the rage in the air when she noticed, how dare they act so innocent and ignorant. In disbelief, she turned and nervously swallowed. "Disappear". A gasp was heard all around the room, the confused stares went to horror or shock as her wings disappeared and her scars were fully visible. I've seen them before but it still made me want to punch something whenever I saw them. Turning back around, she looked at every single one of them, "This is what you people did to me. You burnt my home to the ground. You ran my brothers and I from our land, you shamed my parents. You ripped my wings from my back and left me to bleed." She paused to wipe her tears, and to calm the sparks that came off of her skin. "Now you tell me, who is the real animal here?" Silent tears continued to go down her face, I took of my suit jacket and put it around her shoulders, I looked over to Erza who looked furious. "The party is over get these fuckers out of here." I took Levy through the back of the throne and took a secret staircase upstairs. I was fuming, she shouldn't have to make herself so vulnerable. She shouldn't have to do that. I shoulda...Levy put her hand on mine. I looked down at her, her face was as if she was looking off in the distance.

"Levy?"

She looked up at me, her tears were still in her eyes, "Thank you for standing up for me." I walked in front of her and held her in a hug. "You didn't have to do that, you didn't have to show your scars in front of those assholes." She shook her head, "No they had to see in order to understand, I'm not who or what they think I am." I let her out of the embrace, holding her by her shoulders, I softly rubbed my thumbs on her bare skin. "You should've let me take care of it." She smiled, putting her hands over my wrists, she stepped closer to me, "Then you're people would've feared you. Fear is not respect." "But they would know not to do that to you again." "You're special to me." Her cheeks reddened. She turned her face away, "Is that what you meant when you called me your woman?" My eyes widened, then it was my turn to turn red, I rubbed the back of my neck. "I-I-Ju- Don't get the wrong idea I'm not trying to rush or-or make you feel pressured into anything. It just...came out." She smiled softly, and giggled, god that was so cute. She bit her lip, "Well, I didn't mind it." I looked down at her, surprised I thought she would've been upset or embarrassed at my slip. She looked up at me, "I didn't mind that you called me your woman, nobody ever did that for me and wasn't ashamed of it afterwards." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Good night, Gajeel." She started to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to me. Her eyes wide and her face red as a cherry, "G-Gajeel? Wha-" I didn't let her finish that sentence as I pulled her closer and kissed those soft lips. She stiffened but as I wrapped my arms around her small waist she relaxed. She surprised me again, by wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a room.


End file.
